14 Ways to Leave
by wanttowrite
Summary: Stephanie isn't sure whether she's coming or going... with either Joe or Ranger. Will she stay true to her independent nature? Who is Steph's true love? NOW COMPLETE. Please let me know what you think...This is my first submission. Thanks!
1. Chapter One

"Hell, I do love you," Joe sighed in exasperation. "I just don't know if that's enough anymore. You're making me crazy."

I had to smile at that one. He looked like I was making him crazy. We had had this conversation before. It always started out the same. I wanted to do something that he deemed crazy and his macho Italian side took over. Right now he wasn't the cool cop that everyone else saw when he or she looked at him; no, he was the confused lover whose emotions were running high. It took a lot for him to reach this state. Usually, I had to be shot.

"Hey, I am trying to understand your point-of-view, but this is my job. You don't see me dictating to you what you can and cannot do as a cop." That's right I told myself, try to reason with him.

Joe just walked up the stairs shaking his head. Unsure of what else to say, I decided to tempt fate and follow him anyway.

"Joe, this is just a job," a job with Ranger, but still just a job. Actually, since I was with Ranger, I probably wouldn't be shot at this time.

Joe turned at the top of the steps to face me. His dark eyes narrowed on my face. "Yes, a job, but one with Ranger. Let's face it, Steph, he comes between us."

Okay, I wasn't really ready for this discussion. We had been avoiding this subject for a long time. There were times when Morelli and Ranger worked well together. Both men cared about me in their own ways. Morelli sometimes wanted to marry me; Ranger usually just wanted me in bed or tease me into thinking he wanted me. It was getting harder for me to take either one of them seriously at times. Maybe Morelli was right, maybe it was the job, but dammit, I loved the job… at times.

I searched Joe's face. "First you say the job comes between us, and now Ranger comes between us. Face it Joe, there's a lot between us. You want me to be something that I'm not. I don't know what it is that I want from you. When we're together, I can't seem to get enough of you; but there's another side to you that I will never be able to touch. You put your cop face on and you're a different person."

I started back down the stairs and heard his footsteps following me.

"Cupcake, one thing has nothing to do with the other," Joe offered.

I turned on him quickly, "I might say the same thing about Ranger and my job." I was pretty sure I had him there but I knew from experience how he could turn things around on me.

"Ranger has everything to do with us. He wants you. I see it in his eyes whenever I see you two together and it totally pisses me off. He knows we're a couple, but he constantly offers you jobs that risk your neck. You… you're just crazy enough to go along with it out of some misguided sense of loyalty to the man. He's not much better than the FTAs you pick up." Joe took a deep breath.

I stood there watching him and for the first time perhaps, really seeing what it was that he felt. He was jealous as hell. I wanted more than anything to tell him that there was nothing between Ranger and me, but I wouldn't lie to Joe if I could avoid it, at least not about something this serious. Truth is, there seemed like some unfinished business between Ranger and I. I knew I needed to get to the bottom of it, but somehow every time I got near the guy, I couldn't think straight.

Ranger was well muscled, well versed in the streets, apparently well connected and definitely well put together. His Cuban ancestry had given him the mocha skin that favored the sun; his previous military training had apparently given him the skills needed to make it on the streets. He was sleek, powerful and sexy as hell. One touch from him and I forgot my name. Ok, so Joe had a right to be concerned, but that didn't mean that I was ready to throw away a semi-sure relationship for something a whole lot less concrete.

"Hell, Joe, you know he's not that bad." Not my best comeback, but I would work on it. "Ranger has helped me a lot and protected me when no one else could."

I saw his eyes narrow even further. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Stephanie, half the time he was the reason you needed protection. Staying home with me would be too safe. No, you need the excitement of nearly getting killed. You have a problem," he stated flatly, throwing himself onto the couch for emphasis.

"I have a problem," I shouted, nearly hyperventilating in the process. "What about you, Joe? Huh, what about your problem. You complain about Ranger, but you sure don't want to talk about Terry, do you?"

Joe jumped up off the couch, "Don't even try to go there, Stephanie; that's work related."

"And you think Ranger's not? I see the way she looks at you and I know what she's thinking. You aren't blind, Joe. You see it too."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Welcome to my life. For the past couple of years, I was known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, employed by my low life cousin, Vincent Plum of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Vinnie's job was to bail out the miscreants of Trenton society; mine was to bring them back into the system when they went FTA or Failure to Appear. This job wasn't my first choice, but rather a last resort that I fell into at a low point in my life. It wasn't all bad though. I seemed to have a knack for finding people who didn't want to be found. Maybe knack is too strong a word. It was more like I lucked into it. Of course, I suffered the indignities of bringing in the bounty way more than I would like, but that was nothing compared to the loss of vehicles.

Despite my best efforts, I could not seem to be able to avoid the burned out car syndrome that started when I took the job at Vinnie's and continued until I finally had had enough. The years of being threatened, kidnapped and shot had taken their toll, not to mention all the fights with Joe Morelli, the Trenton cop who was my on-again, off-again boyfriend. In the end, it was Ranger who stood by me when I needed someone to support my decision. It was Ranger whom I worked for now that I decided to change careers. Granted, Joe was pleased that I quit the bounty hunter business, but his reasons were just not in line with my own.

Joe wanted a housewife. I didn't know what I wanted, but it wasn't that. While the bounty hunter business wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, it had its exciting moments. Joe would have preferred I had less excitement in my life and more time for him. I could see his side. Being raised in the Burg, I should have been pre-disposed to the domestic life, but I honestly wasn't any good at it. I couldn't cook, hated cleaning, and was really unsure about kids. My nieces were nice, but only in small doses. I had no clue if I could handle my own kid.

This thought brought me back to the argument with Joe. It would probably end the way it usually did.

"Forget about Terry," he started, "that was a long time ago and I was a totally different guy. I had hoped you would have realized that by now." His dark eyes narrowed on my face.

My first instinct was to just leave, but I seemed to be doing that way too much lately. I figured it was time to be an adult and deal with this relationship thing head on.

"Joe, we've talked about this before. You want more from me than I really feel I can give right now. This isn't about Terry or Ranger, but more about where we both are in our lives. Let's face it, timing hasn't been our strong point."

I started up the stairs, planning on packing the few things that I had brought from my apartment. I felt a firm hand grasp my arm.

"Cupcake, you leave this time and there's no coming back. I want you to stay. I want to try and make a real relationship, one where we don't cut and run at the first sign of trouble."

He loosened his grasp and I turned to face him. "That's just it, Joe. I need to have a sense of independence. Maybe I can't handle a 'real relationship'. Maybe I'm just not ready for it."

I saw a look pass over his face that was a mixture of hurt and disappointment. I knew then that I might have just ended something that could have been my one chance at permanent. It wasn't that I didn't care about Joe, because in my own way I'm sure I loved him. It just bothered me that I couldn't say it, couldn't tell him the words that I knew he longed to hear.

He turned around at the bottom of the stairs. As he started to walk to the living room, I heard him say, "I suppose I should call Ranger and let him know he won."

For some reason that simple statement infuriated me to the point of madness. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What makes you think that this was some contest between you two? I am not some kind of prize that you just win at the end of the game. This is real life, Joe, my life and yours. Leave Ranger out it."

Joe turned to face me. "That's just it Steph, he's never been out of it for the past couple of years. He's always there, trying to protect you, trying to support the hair-brained things you get into. Now he's given you a new job at Rangeman. We haven't had a fair chance to succeed as a couple."

I stomped down the stairs. He hadn't heard a word I said. I looked into those dark, sometimes menacing eyes. "It isn't Ranger's fault that I want to be independent. It certainly isn't his fault that I tried the things I've tried; and you aren't going to blame him for giving me a job when I needed one. Blame me, Joe. If you so desperately need to blame someone, blame me. I do."

It was really late when I got back to my apartment. I found that I actually missed it. It wasn't much of an apartment, but it had seen a lot of action during my bounty hunter days, from dead bodies to murders in progress. Then there was the fact that just about everyone but me could break in. I suppose if I had been an outsider looking in, I would really feel sorry for me. Well, maybe I felt sorry for me anyway.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A wave of self-pity washed over me as I continued to consider my living space. A few weeks ago my roommate and pet hamster, Rex, was found dead in his soup can. I grieved as though I had lost a relative. The sounds that usually greeted me upon returning to my apartment were conspicuous in their absence. Before I realized it, there were tears welling in my eyes.

The apartment itself was nothing special. I kept it primarily to ensure that I always had a place to return to that didn't involve sharing a bathroom with my parents and grandmother. If it was truly over with Joe, I was right to keep some independence. "If?" I said out loud to empty refrigerator. Why had I used the word if? Wasn't I sure about this move? I thought about the things that Morelli said. Could he have been on target about Ranger? I had to admit that there was unfinished business between us, but I really thought Ranger was more interested in getting me in the sack than in any serious relationship. What did I just say? Wasn't I walking away from Joe because I didn't want a serious relationship? God, I hate it when I try to analyze myself.

Now seemed like a good time for a long shower. Maybe the water would wash away the doubts that threatened to creep over my conscious brain. Stop thinking, Stephanie! Nothing good ever comes of it.

I looked in the mirror after my shower, cringing at the sight of the unruly curls covering my head and drooping onto my face. Here was the face of a thirty something, unmarried woman who was trying to find herself in a career that was really better suited to the macho men that Ranger usually hired. Sure, computers were unisex, as the computer didn't care if the operator was male or female, but it was dealing with the day-to-day issues of the business that boggled my mind. I had to face facts. I wasn't sure that I was really cut out for this type of security work. I had no problem with the investigation type work that I started with, but the security details and having to carry the gun all the time were making me think twice about the job.

It was late by now and sleep would be my escape from dealing with my apprehensions over today's decision about Morelli. At least, I hoped I could sleep. What if I dreamed about Joe or worse yet, Ranger.

I didn't have to worry as it turned out because the phone rang. I let the machine answer it and was surprised to hear Grandma Mazar on the line.

"Stephanie, you know how Stiva's is closed. Well, Mabel Richards just learned from her son-in-law, the one that's in real estate, that a new company just bought Stiva's place. Looks like they may reopen the place. Thought you might want to know on account of it's been real slow in the social circles since Con's arrest. Oh yeah, and your mother wants you to call her about dinner tomorrow night. She says to bring Joseph."

Grandma Mazar hung up the phone.

Constantine Stiva was the funeral home director and in his own way, the social director for the over 70 crowd. It was widely known in the Burg that once you passed on, your family should only use Stiva's services. No one else even came close, at least in Grandma Mazar's book, to preparing the dead than Stiva. Of course, how the dead could look, in Grandma's words, "real natural" was beyond me.

Many in the Burg thought it was my fault that Stiva's Mortuary had closed. Why they couldn't see that the man was a murderer, I had no clue. Even my own grandmother had tried to make excuses for the man after he kidnapped me. It was hard for anyone to believe that the undertaker they all knew was capable of bombing cars and threatening to kill women. With Ranger's help, my murder was prevented and Stiva was due to be sentenced after being found guilty on all counts.

I thought back to the trial and the publicity that arose from that event. There were articles in the paper about my past exploits, about how I ran into Stiva's car with the borrowed Buick and about my new career with Rangeman. I remember the look on Joe's face as he read the paper. I also remember what I did to reassure him that while I might work for Ranger, I slept with him. God, I was going to miss Morelli.

I tried to go to sleep, but all I could do was lie there and wonder if I had just made the worst mistake of my life. I didn't think I fell asleep, but it was almost 10:00am when I heard someone moving in my living room. Before I could even think about getting up, Ranger was standing in the doorway.

"Yo, Babe," he smiled one of those smiles that really lights up the room.

"Yo, yourself. What are you doing here? It's not the middle of the night… your usual visiting time." Ranger had a habit of visiting me in the late of the night, usually after I had gone to bed and always without warning.

"You coming to work today?" he asked.

"Oh no, I forgot this was a workday," I started to explain, but thought better of it. Maybe Ranger should learn about Morelli and me like everyone else… the Burg grapevine. "Listen Ranger, I could really use the day off. Can you swing that?"

At first he just stared at me, like he was thinking of what to say. Finally he smiled and said, "Yeah, I can swing it. I happen to know the boss pretty well."

Normally that would have gotten him a smile or a laugh from me, but I really didn't feel up to it. I don't know how much sleep I had gotten, but I felt hung over without even having had a drink.

"Babe, you okay?" He moved closer to the bed and hesitantly sat down beside me.

I tried to take a deep breath. Somehow just being near him at times was enough to take my breath away. I was feeling a bit vulnerable and didn't think it would be a good idea to let him know. Feign illness, I thought. It was the safest way to deal with this situation.

"You might not want to get too close," I offered, "I think I'm coming down with something." I threw out a little cough for emphasis.

Ranger just laughed. "You'll have to do better than that. Bobby used that one this week already. Why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" He stared into my eyes, which I am sure had to be bloodshot.

"Did you have another fight with Morelli?"

Shit, I thought. I am not going to be the one to tell him. Okay, just tell him the truth. There was no fight… a disagreement definitely but no fight.

"No, no fight. I'm just not feeling well. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was up all night thinking about whether or not I am cut out to be a Rangeman employee." Well it was one of the things I was thinking about.

Ranger's eyes narrowed on mine. "What brought that on?"

I couldn't tell if he bought that line or not, but I knew it would get him thinking and it would certainly get me the day off. He'd want me to think about the job anyway and wouldn't want to pressure me. Yes, I was playing on his sympathy, so-to-speak, but I really didn't think I could deal with anyone or anything today. No, today was one of those days to just lie in bed and vegetate. Hell, I would just order a pizza and watch TV all day.

As if Ranger could read my thoughts, he stood up and walked toward the bedroom door. "You'd hate to spend the day watching TV. You're not the type to spend your days doing nothing, but if that's what you want for today, go ahead. You have the day off."

He left without another word. I got out of bed and followed him into the living room, but by the time I got there, he was already gone. I couldn't tell if he was upset with me or not. Ranger was a man of mystery, Batman without the cape. The thing is could I be cat woman or even Robin to his Batman? I seriously doubted it. I wasn't sure I even wanted to try.

I had just settled down in front of the television when the phone rang. I was a bit anxious that it could be Joe, but figured I had to deal with hearing his voice sometime. Not to worry, it was Lula.

"Hey girl, I got us a gig," her voice boomed into the phone. "This one's a rough SOB, but nothing that the two of us can't handle. I figure we stop first the McDonald's just to fortify ourselves and then we have at it. I can pick you up or you can meet me at Vinnie's."

This was all said as if the decision was already made. I wasn't being asked to assist, I was being told to be there. What the hell, there was McDonald's involved.

"Okay, pick me up in 20 minutes," I told her. "I'm currently without wheels, other than the Buick. I don't want to leave that parked at Vinnie's."

"You got it," Lula replied and hung up.

So much for my quiet day in front of the television; I just hope that Ranger doesn't hear about this.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lula showed up as promised, the Firebird nearly rattling in place, the music was so loud. Since I heard her before I saw her, I was able to get downstairs fairly fast and avoid the inevitable complaints from my senior neighbors.

"What happened to your car?" she inquired.

I knew she was thinking I blew it up, but nothing of the sort had happened to me in quite a while. "I had borrowed one of Ranger's SUVs a couple of days ago, but returned it yesterday. My car is in the shop being repainted. I just never made it there to pick it up."

Lula nodded. "Hell, I hope you got a good one this time. You should have let me help. I'm damned good at picking out cars. I bet I can pick you one that you won't have any problems with. Your problem is that you always pick wimpy, sissy cars. You need a badass car if you're going to hang with Batman's men.

Had to smile at Lula. She could always break things down to their base and seemingly make perfect sense.

"Yeah, " I replied, "maybe you could help me. I really didn't want to depend on Ranger for transportation. I have got to get to the garage today and they had better have that thing ready. I don't' know how much more of the Buick I can take"

"Damn straight," she grinned. "That sucker is a time warp waiting to happen."

We listened to music, cranked up to rattle windows, until we reached our destination. When she turned off the car, the silence made me shake my head a couple of times to clear out the ringing.

"So what's your plan," I began. I wasn't security detail today, so there was no gun on my person. Since I didn't technically work for Vinnie anymore, I never carried cuffs or mace.

"This FTA is Willard Noble, out on assault and possession of illegal substances. Means he was doped up and real mean most likely."

I thought about what she said for a minute. I read the file that Lula handed me and could see that normally Connie should have given this one to Ranger. Money was in the range he would accept and the potential for danger certainly placed the guy out of Lula's league.

"Why didn't Connie give this file to Ranger?" I asked Lula.

"She tried. Hot stuff wasn't interested. He told her to hand it off to me." Lula looked like she was thinking hard. "Come to think of it, I think Connie thought that was pretty odd too. It's like Ranger come in asking about FTAs and then turns down the choicest one."

I was starting to have a bad feeling, but it wasn't about old Willard Noble. I felt like I was being set up. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Lula came fully prepared and I had to remind her that this wasn't the time to 'pop a cap' in the man's ass. Lula loves to play the tough guy, but she was still having trouble delivering her bounty to the police station. In a past life, Lula was a hooker, a full- bodied one, but she must have done her share of business. While we never talked about it, I was betting that she got rousted by the cops a couple of times. The result was that the cops and the station itself gave Lula the runs.

We walked to the front door of a run down row house just on the edge of the bad part of town. Another two streets over and we would be right on Stark, a place I had no desire to ever visit again. Stark Street was the home of some of the roughest element of Trenton and a couple of gang members that my past career had tended to rub the wrong way. Even the cops preferred to avoid both Stark and Comstock.

"You got the cuffs?" I whispered to Lula. She nodded.

"Girl, you want the front or the back?" she asked, looking just a bit more apprehensive than I felt.

"You take the back. Once I identify myself, if I get the chance, he'll probably high tail it for the rear door."

Lula made her way around the end of the row and after a couple minutes, during which I tried to stay relatively hidden, I decided she must be in place. I knocked on the door.

As luck would have it, the guy was actually there. The door opened to reveal a man who had obviously been drinking or using. His eyes were a demonic red and peered toward me like lasers. I nearly reached up to my forehead thinking he was aiming at some target. I needn't have worried because in no time he was staring up and down my body as if he was sizing me up for dinner.

"Willard Noble?" a weak voice asked. Geez, was that really my voice? I cleared my throat. "Are you Willard Noble?" Of course, I knew the answer to that one.

"Who wants to know? I ain't buying anything you might be selling, sister. Well, maybe if you 're selling that cute little body of yours, I might like a taste." His voice was a little slurred.

I tried not to cringe, but couldn't suppress a slight shutter at the thought of what he had in mind. Oh, this was the gross part of the job. If he said anything else, I was going to really enjoy slapping on those cuffs.

"Mr. Willard, you missed your court appointment. My partner and I need to take you in for rescheduling. It shouldn't take long." How many times had I said that before?

Without a word, the door slammed in my face. I figured that I had better run around to the back and see if Lula was having any more luck than I did. Sure enough, there she was sitting on old Willard's stomach.

I couldn't help but smile. "Should have turned him over before you sat on him," I offered. Lula was having a hard time holding him down.

"Man just slipped coming out the door. Should be careful where he's walking, if you ask me." I looked over by the door and noticed that someone had dumped marbles right in front of the back door. Sure enough, Willard probably did slip.

"New trick?" I asked her. "Did Ranger tell you about that one?" Not that Ranger would ever need this type of trick, but it seemed unlikely that Lula would get that one on her own.

"Hell no," she started. "Me and Connie figured it out."

"Not bad at all, Lula. You may be cut out for this business after all."

"Fuckin' A."

It took a bit of work, but we managed to turn Willard over, cuff him and haul him into Lula's Firebird. I figured this was all only possible because good old Willard was not exactly in possession of all his faculties right now. We rode to the station in silence. When we arrived I told Lula that I would prefer to wait in the car. No one knew anything about Morelli and me and I wasn't looking forward to running into him right now.

I was standing outside the car when Constanza came out, seemingly looking for me.

"Hey Stephanie, you've got to do something about Morelli. He's as mean as a snake. Can't you save your fights for his day off?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Sorry, some things can't be resolved on your time schedule. What's Joe up to?"

"Came in this morning so hung over we had to keep him in the office with a pot of coffee. I don't know when I have seen him this bad. One of the guys said he closed down Pino's last night."

I guess Joe had taken my leaving pretty hard, I thought. Hell, of course he did, he had plans for us. I just wasn't sure that they were the kind of plans that I wanted. Of course, that's where it all started last night. I hadn't expected him to go out and get drunk.

"Do me a favor Carl and don't mention that I was here."

"Sure Steph, whatever you say."

Unfortunately, when Lula came back to the car, she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Hey girl, look who the cat dug up," Lula chided.

"Hey, Vinnie. Bailing someone out? You re-bond that guy Lula just brought in?" I hoped my relief at not seeing Joe right now wasn't written on my face. God, if I ran into either Joe or Ranger right now, I would have to run. I just can't face either one of them right now.

Vinnie was a distant cousin and probably the slimiest man I personally knew. At times he slightly resembled a weasel and more often he acted like one. He gave me a break when I was really down, but it wasn't out of the goodness of his grinch-like heart. I had to blackmail him.

"Well, if it isn't Sundance and Butch," he snorted. "Thought Lula must have had some help with this guy, only I figured it was one of Ranger's men. Didn't think Ranger would send you out."

I cringed a little. "Ranger didn't send me; I'm lending Lula some moral support. She did all the work."

Vinnie just snorted again and walked off.

Lula dropped me back at my apartment. Without Rex to greet me, the place just wasn't the same. I walked around the small rooms and thought about how my life was going right now. Okay, so maybe I moped. I tried not to dwell on the fact that I was down two sometimes roommates and pretty much would have to face family dinners without any moral support at all. I thought about what Carl had said about Joe. If Joe was upset enough to get drunk, then he must have realized that our relationship was finally over. The thing is I didn't want to lose him as a friend. He had been a part of my life since early childhood. I valued his opinion sometimes and he could be good company. We would have to get past the physical attraction issues, I knew that, but I wanted to talk to him about the friendship part. I decided to go to his house when he got home from work.

I called my parents' house to find out if my father could come get the Buick and take me to the garage to pick up my car. I finally found a truck I liked and decided to get it repainted. The money from working at Rangeman was really good, affording me the opportunity to take care of things I would have previously just let slide.

My mother, who reminded me about dinner that night, dropped off my ever stoic father at my apartment.

"You had any problems with the Buick?" he asked by way of a greeting.

"Nope, its all good," I replied. That would be the extent of our father-daughter chat.

Dad dropped me at the garage, made sure my truck was ready and headed back home in the Buick. I knew he'd take the long route, savoring both the time alone and the monster of a car he was driving. What's with men and 'classic' cars?

I jumped into my quad cab truck. This was a girl's truck. It had four bucket seats, a sound system that was out of this world, and now sported a custom paint job. It wasn't nearly as sexy as the Duc, but it had its advantages. The truck could carry more people than the bike. Okay, so the Duc got better gas mileage as well, but the truck was mine and the bike was from Ranger.

I enjoyed the ride to Joe's house, probably because I was listening to music rather than thinking about what I was going to say when I got there. I pulled up in front of his house, noticing that his truck, a nearly identical replacement to the one that was blown up along with his garage, was parked out front. I wonder why he never replaced the garage. Oh yeah, I thought, no insurance. Thank goodness for insurance, otherwise, I would never be able to drive. My cars had a habit of meeting an early and violent end.

He met me at the door, even before I knocked.

"What do you want?"

I knew this wouldn't be easy, but the cop face was in place and I hadn't expected that.

"I'd like to talk to you, Joe. Not the cop, but the guy," I hoped he would understand what I was saying.

"You never did figure out that they are one and the same, did you Stephanie?" His voice was tense, his eyes bloodshot and dangerously dark at the same time.

"I heard about last night and wanted to make sure you were okay," I offered. Actually, I was starting to wonder why I really wanted to see him. He was a walking sexual attraction for me. There were times when I couldn't stop thinking about him and there were times when he frightened me a little. I never let him know about those times.

"Yeah well, it was a stupid thing to do on a work night. I caught enough hell about it today to prevent a recurrence. So if you wondering how I am, just dandy."

His sarcasm was palpable.

I didn't see or hear Bob. "Where's Bob?" I tried a neutral tact.

"Outside."

"Can I talk to you?" His one-word answers were not a good sign.

"Didn't you say it all last night? I thought we agreed that we are driving each other crazy and it's not going anywhere permanent."

"Maybe we did agree, but we didn't talk about what kind of relationship we could have. You've been a part of my life forever, Joe; I don't want to just call everything quits. Maybe this a bad time to mention it, but I was hoping we could stay friends."

Joe walked back to the kitchen. I entered the foyer and decided to follow. He was getting a beer out of the refrigerator. He didn't offer me one.

"You're right. Now is not the time to talk about this, Stephanie. I'm really not in the mood to see you right now. Give me some time and then maybe we can get together for a chat."

Okay, so his sincerity was a little suspect, but I was betting that both his male ego and pride were standing in the way of any real conversation right now anyway.

"Right," I said, "Guess I'll be on my way."

I turned to leave and heard Joe call out after me.

"I told Ranger that you're his problem now. I don't want to stand between you two."

I turned back to him. What had he done? "When did you see Ranger?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice.

"Right before I left the station."

I didn't play the radio on the way back to my apartment. I was lost in thought. What would Ranger think about what Joe said? I didn't want to have to deal with my Ranger hormones right now. They had a bad habit of popping out like hives whenever he was too close. He'd definitely get too close when he realized that Joe was out of the picture. We both knew that it was only my relationship with Joe that kept Ranger and I apart… that and the fact that Ranger doesn't really want a relationship. I had had a one-night stand with him and knew that it wasn't what I wanted again. Call it my Burg up -bringing, but I needed to make sure that any relationship I had at least was monogamous.

Even with Joe, I wasn't so sure. I still had my doubts about Terry.

There was no way that I wanted to face the family tonight. I was betting that my sister would be at dinner. That meant that three kids and Albert Kloughn would be there as well.

I called my mother. "Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I would not be at dinner tonight." I started as soon as she answered the phone.

"Why not?" she tone was clipped. Apparently, my sister and the kids were already in residence.

"Mom, Joe and I broke up and I am really not up to dealing with Valerie and the girls." I waited to see what tact she would use this time.

"Well, honey, you know that these things happen. You've argued before and gotten back together. Don't worry, it will all work out. Do you want me to call him and have a chat?"

Mom thought she could fix everything. "No Mom, it's not like that. There was no argument. We just agreed that we wanted different things in our lives right now. I can't be the woman Joe needs. It wouldn't be fair to him to keep wasting his time." Saying those words out loud brought tears to my eyes. My mother seemed to hear them.

"Oh, Stephanie, I am sorry. Please reconsider dinner. It might be good for you to have some company." There were times when I really loved my mother. This was one of them.

"Thanks, Mom, but I think I need to be alone."

I promised to come to dinner the next night and Mom promised that Valerie would not be there. Valerie used to have the perfect life but as it turned out, her present situation was not much better than mine. She was living with a nice enough man, but his earnings potential wasn't sufficient to raise three kids. Valerie was trying to get child support from her husband in California but he was delaying her at every turn. Her boyfriend, and father of daughter number three, Albert, was trying to assist in her legal battles.

I was really starting to feel all alone. The tears were flowing pretty freely now. I could feel my face turning all splotchy. The best thing for me to do was take a shower and hide in bed. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

Before I could get to the bathroom, there was a knock on my door. Damn, I thought, I really wasn't up to any visitor. I padded back to the door and peeked through the peephole.

"Damn," I said out loud. I really don't need this!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The one person I didn't think I could hide from was standing on the other side of the door. Ranger, dressed all in black, was starting to get antsy at being left waiting. I knew I had to open the door or he would open it for me.

"Yo," I said by way of greeting, careful to turn around quickly so he couldn't see my face. "This really isn't a good time for me, Ranger." Perhaps I shouldn't have started that way. Ever since the thing about the jelly donut feeling, Ranger had been aware that he had a very dramatic effect on me close up. I had done my best to keep some distance between us, not wanting to test his power over me.

"Got a visit today from Morelli. He seems to think that I should be pretty damned pleased with myself right now." Ranger's eyes flashed with hidden meaning. "By the looks of things here, though, I'm guessing you might not be done with him yet."

I knew why Ranger said that and instantly resented his insinuation. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I like this roller coaster I've been on with Morelli?" I was defensive and I knew it, but I needed to lash out at someone and he was here. "What makes you and Joe think that one of you has got to be around to save my ass?"

That statement got me a 200-watt smile from the guy. "It's a nice ass, what can we say." He began to walk toward me.

I knew that if he managed to touch me, I would find myself wrapped up in those strong arms that always made me feel safe. Problem was that this would defeat my independence decree. I wanted to be able to get through this breakup without relying on anyone else. I don't know why.

Ranger noted that I had moved out of reach and stopped right where he was. One eyebrow appeared to be raised in question.

"Ranger, I need some time to get over this. I'm also going to need space. We've been here before. I can't think straight if you move in too close," the pleading voice I heard was actually my own.

"Okay, Babe, but you want to tell me what really happened. Why was Morelli so damn angry?"

So Joe didn't tell him everything. "Joe said he told you that I was your problem now. Did he say that?"

Ranger nearly smiled. "He said something like that. Sounded a bit pissed to me, I really didn't pay him too much attention, but then I realized that the man was serious as well. I figured you two were in an off-again stage and he was angry."

I winced, thinking of what Joe probably looked like and how he must have felt talking to Ranger about me. It seemed that they had developed some sort of alliance where I was concerned. "It's a permanent off again."

Ranger's eyes flashed again, but he said nothing. He just stood there as if he was expecting more of an explanation. I wasn't going to give him one.

"Look, I was just going to hit the shower and then go to bed early. I'm not the best company right now, so if there isn't anything else you wanted, I will see you tomorrow at work."

I didn't miss the smirk that played across his face at that 'anything else' comment, but luckily he let it lie. Most people couldn't read the almost imperceptible facial movements Ranger had. He was skilled at hiding his emotions. During the one night we shared, he seemed to have opened up emotionally a bit, but the next morning had brought us right back to where we normally stayed, neutral ground. He made it clear that he didn't want a relationship and told me to patch things up with Joe. Now that wasn't a choice for me and somehow that made things worse.

He stood watching me and seemed to know what I was thinking, even feeling. "Babe, don't go there. That was a different time. It doesn't always have to be like that between us."

I looked up at him. "What are you saying? I thought you didn't do relationships? I know I won't do the one-night stand thing again. Sure, you could make it happen, but I would hate you for doing it."

Ranger laughed. "Just go off sugar again and you'll be begging me to sleep over." He grabbed me by the arm. "Look, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I figured if Morelli was that bad off, you'd be worse. I was right. Take another day off. Your work is covered."

He headed for the door. I wasn't sure what to say until he added a parting shot. "Babe, I hoped you enjoyed collecting old Willard."

"Damn you," I shouted at the closing door. I had been set up!

I tried to sleep, but it felt like I lay in bed forever with my eyes open. A check of the clock showed it was now 8:40 am. I could get up and get on with my day, but I wasn't sure what that would entail. After a shower, since I missed the one last night preferring to cry instead, I started to get dressed in my all black attire. It was becoming habit now to put on the mini-commando gear. I looked in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with the hair and make-up. I was feeling very self-conscious today and had a multitude of sins to hide, so the hair was teased up a bit more than usual and the make-up was a bit on the heavy side. I tried to use concealer to cover up the dark circles under my eyes, but was pretty unsuccessful.

Remembering Ranger's sugar comment, I figured I had better make sure to have my usual donut fix. I found my keys and locked the apartment. In no time, I was headed toward the Tasty Pastry.

The Burg is like no other place I know. It seems to have its own life and everyone knows everyone else's business. I knew it would be common knowledge soon that Joe and I were history. I had already decided to remain silent on the matter. Unfortunately, the first person I saw at the Tasty Pastry was none other than Joyce Barnhart. Joyce has been an archenemy since probably before I caught her with my husband bare-assed on our dining room table. It wasn't like Dickie was such a catch, but it was the principle of the thing. I firmly believed that marriage should stay between two people. Dickie had a whole other set of beliefs that he sort of didn't share with me. Ours was the ugliest divorce the Burg had seen.

"Hey Stephanie," Joyce said with a grin. "I hear that Joe Morelli is fair game. Seems like this is the second man you couldn't hold onto."

Damn, I left my gun in the cookie jar. I checked my belt. I did have the stun gun. It would only take a second. Unfortunately, word might get back to Lula and I was trying to set a good example.

"Go fuck yourself, Joyce," I replied with a smile.

I got to the counter. "Twelve Boston Cremes, please." God help me, but I wanted to eat every one of them. I probably would have to, but Lula came in.

"Yo girl, I didn't expect to find you here. 'Course there's donuts involved, so I probably wasn't thinking all that good." Lula was dressed conservatively today. She was wearing a more primary color, red, rather than her lime green or fuchsia outfits. Of course, she was red from head to toe.

"Yo, yourself," I said with a nod in her direction. "Just stocking up." I picked up my bag of Boston Cremes. "Like what you've done to your hair," I offered, pointing to the really red curls atop her head.

"Yeah, nothing like coordinating. Let me get me some of those and we can make our way back to Vinnie's, unless you got to get to Rangeman."

"I'm off today," I informed her. "I know you can't tell by the clothes, but it's more a habit now."

"Fuckin' A," Lula replied.

We settled around Connie's desk and finished off one bag of donuts. We were starting on the second bag when I noticed that Lula had stopped in mid-bite. This could mean only one thing. Ranger was near.

The girls never got tired was watching this Cuban sex god walk into the room. Me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when he was near. I knew what was coming next. There was that delicious smell of Bvlgari and the warm caress of his hand against my neck. I had no clue how I affected him during these brief interludes, but I knew what he could do to me. Good thing I was armed with donuts.

"See you got your sugar fix," he whispered in my ear. "Can I see you outside?" he asked, a little louder for the girls' benefit.

I made a show of rolling my eyes, but I was curious about what he wanted.

He took my arm and led me to the side of the building. Before I realized what was happening, I was being solidly and expertly kissed.

"I've been wanting to do that since last night." He released me and moved a respectable distance away.

"Well, good for you." I don't know why I was so angry.

Ranger didn't take the bait. "Rumor has it that this thing between you and Morelli is really over. I saw him at the station this morning and he looked rough. He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. Makes me wonder just what you said to him about me."

Ranger was probably fishing, but he was also expert at getting answers to his questions. "I didn't say anything about you. He doesn't know about our one night together, at least he never let on that he did. I certainly didn't confess. I think he was probably still upset about our discussion. He hates that I'm working for you, but you already knew that."

Ranger didn't respond at first. He grabbed my arm and escorted me back to the office. "Later, Babe" was all he said and then he got into the Mercedes he was driving and left. Our conversations of late were certainly less one-sided than they usually were.

Lula and Connie were waiting impatiently to find out what was going on. Connie was the first to ask.

"Guess he heard about you and Joe, huh?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation of gossip.

"Exactly what do you know about the subject?" I was almost afraid to ask.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Disclaimer: We all know the characters belong to Janet Evanovich, but we are just having fun trying to second guess where she's going with her story._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

Chapter Seven

Connie and Lula just stared at me.

"You mean there is something to those rumors," Connie gasped in surprise. "I thought it was just Burg talk. I mean you guys have done this before. No big deal, right?"

Lula looked like she was expecting an answer to that one as well.

I grimaced. Maybe it was better to come clean. "Look," I started nervously, "you might as well hear this from me. Yes, it is over between Joe and me. I really don't want to go into the details."

"Bet Batman has the details," Lula offered.

"No, not even Ranger." Especially not Ranger.

Connie picked up a bottle of nail polish off the desk, Dusty Rose the bottle read. "Well, if you ask me, it was about time you two called it quits. There really wasn't a future there for you, Stephanie. Not that Morelli doesn't have the nicest ass in town, but let's face it he's a cop. You can take the cop away from the precinct, but you can't take the cop out of the man." Of course, the same could be said for Mafia men if Connie ever referred to her family tree.

"I don't know that it was Joe's job that really caused the problem. Most likely, it was my job that did it." I looked for another donut.

"Well, hell, you like your job, don't you? Where else is a skinny white girl goin' find all this excitement that's legal?" Lula considered.

"Yeah, I usually like my job, but lately I've been having second thoughts. You know that Ranger set us up with Willard Nobel yesterday, don't you?"

Lula just looked at me. Connie smiled. "I knew he was up to something. He was acting a bit odd, even for Ranger."

"Yeah," I continued. I think he knew I was upset and thought that helping Lula track down a tough guy would kind of cheer me up. Thing is, I bet he had backup around us the whole time."

"No shit," Lula gasped. You think that hunk Tank was hanging around?" Lula had a full-blown fantasy in her mind where Tank was concerned. She wasn't yet able to force herself to follow through on some of those fantasies.

"I don't know about Tank, but I bet you he was tracking us somehow. We should search you car for tracking devices," I offered then realized that it was even simpler than that.

"Damn," I shouted, bringing Vinnie out of his office.

"Hey, quiet down in here. Some of us have work to do." He slammed his office door again.

I noticed that Lula let Vinnie's appearance slide. Usually, she'd have a great comeback.

"What's 'damn'?" she asked.

"Ranger didn't track your car, he tracked me." I emptied the contents of my purse. I had forgotten that I was even carrying it, but sure enough, there was a small tracking device right there on my key fob. It was the same key fob I used to get around Rangeman's offices. Not only was my truck key and house key on it, but the passkey to the office building.

"Damn," I muttered. "Why are they both so controlling?"

Connie and Lula looked at me as if they knew I wasn't expecting an answer. I packed everything back in my bag, yelled bye over my shoulder and climbed into the truck. Ranger wasn't going to get away with this!

I was pretty much fuming while I drove the short distance to his office building. The words that I used against Morelli the other night when he was talking about Ranger played over and over in my head. Ranger was only trying to protect me, but why did it feel like so much more. He had set me up on that capture with Lula. He was there to make sure it didn't go down badly. Part of me said I should be relieved, but the rest of me was just totally angry.

I pulled into the garage at Rangeman, parked the truck on the far wall, away from the standard Ranger black vehicles, and climbed the stairs to the 6th floor. I looked around the office. Everyone seemed to be hard at work. If they had noticed that I was there, no one said anything. I finally yelled over at Bobby, "Where's Ranger?"

Bobby pointed to the kitchen area. I stomped into the kitchen to find Ranger seated at a bistro style table, sandwich in hand.

He looked up by way of acknowledgement, but said nothing. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Babe," he offered. Nothing else was said.

My face must have been flushed, because I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. "Ranger, did you set me and Lula up with that FTA yesterday?" Let's see if he was going to lie to me.

"Thought you could use the entertainment. You seemed pretty down." He focused those dreamy chocolate eyes on me and I had to shake off the effect.

"What right did you have to track me? I found the bug, Ranger, I know you or someone from the office was there to back us up."

Ranger didn't deny or confirm my suspicions. In fact, he acted like he wasn't going to say anything at all. Frustrated, I was just going to leave, the fight having slowly drained out of me.

"Babe, is it true that you and Morelli are history for good?" There was something in his tone that made me turn around.

"Yeah, Ranger, it's over. Joe wanted to control me just like you do. I can't let either of you turn me into something I'm not. I can't depend on either of you to keep saving me."

In a flash, I found myself pressed against that hard body of his. My breath caught in my throat. I was supposed to be mad at him. I was supposed to be fighting, but every fiber of my being was screaming to be kissed. Luckily, Ranger appeared to understand my need.

The kiss started off a bit awkward, but quickly blossomed into one of heat and passion that neither of us could control. I felt myself melt into his body and heard someone moan. I couldn't tell which of us it was, it was like we were one and the same. In the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't what I had planned, but damn it felt good.

Somehow I found myself on the seventh floor and in Ranger's apartment. I don't remember him ending the kiss long enough to get us upstairs. I realized suddenly that he was carrying me to his bedroom.

"Ranger," I whispered, "I didn't come here to try and seduce you." His tongue in my mouth cut off my words.

I found myself very quickly without clothes. I knew that I shouldn't do this, having promised myself to keep my distance, but I also knew I wouldn't stop him. I was such a slut. I only left Joe's house a few days ago and here I was in Ranger's bed.

"Stop it," he bit off. "This is between you and me. Morelli's out of the picture. You tell me that you don't want me and I will get out and let you get dressed."

His eyes were darker than I ever remember seeing them. His facial features had softened, but there was tension around the eyes. He was waiting for an answer.

I pulled him toward me. "Aren't you a little overdressed?"

It was dark by the time I finally woke up from my stupor. I reached over, but the bed was empty. I found the clock and a note beside it.

"Babe, stay in bed as long as you want. I'll be back as soon as I can. R."

I stretched and realized that there were several places where I was sore. I considered a bath or shower. I ended up preferring a bath. Luckily, Ranger's well-equipped bathroom did contain a Jacuzzi tub. I hadn't had the nerve to try it before, but what the hell, I was going for it. I poured some of his shower gel into the swirling water for good measure. I was enveloped in the hot, aromatic water. It felt wonderful against my skin. I laid back, eyes closed and nearly drifted back to sleep. I never heard the door open, but I sensed he was there. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was being lifted out of the water and placed on his lap. He leaned back against the jets, one arm bringing me closer to him. Eyes still closed, I leaned against his chest. I heard the beat of his heart and felt the caress of his arms near my ribcage. He ventured further north and was rewarded with a soft moan that involuntarily escaped my lips.

"Babe, you're perfect," he whispered into my ear.

"Ranger," I sighed, "you're better than donuts."

Ranger's chest rumbled with a deep laugh that I hadn't expected. "Sure, but how do I stand against cake?"

I turned around in the tub, took his face in my hands and kissed him until I was breathless. "You'll just have to try harder if you want to beat out cake," I gasped.

Really smart, Stephanie, I thought. You just gave Batman a challenge he can't refuse.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I repeat, the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I only play with their minds.**_

_**Thanks to all the Reviewers! You've been great and have kept me going. I realize the chapters are a bit short, but I am hoping to build up on the scenes and expand the action.**_

Chapter Eight

After our soak in the tub, which ended up being foreplay and nothing else, Ranger and I finally fell asleep around midnight. I had essentially spent the day in bed with Batman, but somehow didn't feel quite right bragging about it to the girls at Vinnie's. It wasn't that I felt guilty about Morelli, but I guess I did feel something. Ranger must have sensed that I was awake because his arm tightened around my waist.

"Having regrets?" His eyes weren't even open.

I turned toward his face, noticing that his hair was spread across the back of the pillow in a very sexy fashion. In all the hours that we spent together, we really didn't have much to say. I was remembering now that I just told him yesterday that I didn't want a one-night stand and that I would hate him if we ended up like this.

"I'm confused," I whispered back. It was too late to try to hate him. Ranger was a part of me, had been for a long time. Maybe Joe was right. He was always there between us. Okay, that might be cause for a few regrets.

"So do you hate me now?" Ranger asked. Yes, he remembered the conversation.

I smiled up at him. He was sheer perfection. A body molded by the gods to bring pleasure; skin so perfect that it demanded to be touched. How could hate him?

"I tried yesterday, but you do have your moments." More like hours, really, but I didn't want to get technical here.

"Get up and get dressed. We have to talk." He was out of bed and pulling on his black sweats. He left the room without another glance at me.

Damn, I thought, as I pulled on yesterday's black pants and tee shirt. I think I made Ranger angry somehow. Well, if he could be angry with me for something, I surely could return the favor.

I walked into his living room. He was seated in a large side chair, staring at me as I approached. I decided not to say anything. I was not sure where he was going with this 'we have to talk'.

Babe, I have to know if you are upset about what we did last night? You said I could force you but you would hate me. So tell me, do you hate me?" He was deadly serious.

"Is big, bad Batman worried about what little ole me thinks of him?" I was resorting to humor to try to avoid the real issue and he saw through it immediately.

"I'm serious, Stephanie." He just stared at me. It was hard to believe that this was the same man who just made love to me nearly all through the night.

"Ranger, I was upset yesterday. I probably said a lot of things that I didn't mean. If you're asking if I hate you because of last night, you have to know the answer is no. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Well most of the time I can.

"Did you wake up thinking about Morelli?" Ranger's expression hadn't changed.

Oh, so that was the problem. He wanted to know if he had ruined me for all other mean, just as he had promised a year ago. "No, I wasn't thinking about Joe, at least not directly."

He caught that one right away. "So indirectly?" he asked.

I think he was really curious now. "Well, I did remember something that Joe had said on the night that we broke up. He told me that you were always between us; that we never had a chance as a couple. Maybe he was right. Last night had been too easy."

Perhaps I should not have said that out loud.

"Easy for who? I have waited for you to decide what you wanted for too long. I tried to show you last nightwhat could be between us, but the decision is all yours, Babe. I don't want to pressure you."

I already knew that there would be no donuts in Ranger's kitchen, but I couldn't fight the urge to check anyway. I got up from the sofa and without another word went to the kitchen. I needed sugar, massive amounts if possible. I was really surprised to find a bag of Boston Crèmes on the counter.

"I knew you would need them this morning," Ranger explained, sneaking up behind me. "I want you to be comfortable."

Without thinking, I popped the first donut in my mouth, at least as much as I could fit. It saved me from having to talk. As I stood there chewing, I watched Ranger as he took a seat. I couldn't help but think that he looked good enough to eat himself. His hair was still down around his shoulders and he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

The sugar started to hit my system and I felt more in control.

"You know you are very distracting without a shirt. Doing that on purpose?" I grabbed a second donut.

"Is it giving you any ideas?" He nearly smiled.

I almost couldn't swallow the donut. "Well, it's making me think that one of us is going to be late for work," I grinned back at him.

"I'm the boss, Babe. I'm never late."

The phone rang and interrupted what he was going to say. I took the opportunity to go back to the bedroom and find the rest of my clothing. I needed to get back to my apartment, shower and change. Ranger might be the boss, but I really felt like I needed to do some work today, if not for him then with Lula. I needed to clear my head. As I came out of the room, I noticed an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Well, Babe, looks like you will be staying here for a while," Ranger began. "Someone broke into your apartment and started a fire. Looks like it's worse than last time."

My knees threatened to buckle. Ranger caught me in his arms, moving me to the sofa, where he sat down beside me.

"You been working on anything I don't know about?" He already knew I hadn't.

"Ranger, I thought getting away from Vinnie's business would mean the destruction would stop. God, what's wrong with me that I attract this kind of attention?" I felt near tears, but promised myself that I wouldn't let Ranger see me cry. "I want to see my apartment."

Ranger knew better than to argue, so he promptly went to get dressed. In no time, he was thestreetwise, kickass bounty hunterwith the incredibly sexy body. No doubt there were those who thought he looked like a criminal himself; me I thought he looked too good to be true.

We didn't speak at all during the drive over to my apartment building. This fact wasn't unusual. Ranger had a tendency to zone out while driving. I figured he was considering all the angles with this bombing and would tell me what he thought when he was ready. We pulled in to the parking lot and I noticed that Tank had already arrived. It was probably Tank who called Ranger. Ranger helped me out of the car, something that I really had to work on adjusting to, and went over to Tank. I stood there, looking up at the second floor, realizing that this time I would probably never go back.

Ranger figured that I could stay with him, but I was thinking that it would be better for everyone if I simply found a better, safer place to live. I needed one of those apartments with a doorman or some type of security system. Of course, those places were expensive, but I was industrious. I would figure something out. I was still thinking this through when I felt a warm hand at the small of my back.

"Time to face the music, Babe. Let's go see if there's anything to salvage."

The apartment was a total disaster. Whoever had set the fire did so on the sofa. It spread to both the bedroom and kitchen seemingly unhampered. I wondered if an accelerant was used in those rooms. Suddenly, I remembered my nearby neighbors.

"Oh my God, Ranger, was any other apartment affected? These people are elderly. Was anyone injured?" I held my breath waiting on his answer.

"Tank said that no one was hurt, but that the apartment upstairs did sustain some damage. This place needs to be gutted. I'm sorry, Babe, but I don't see anything that we can salvage."

I walked into the kitchen. The cookie jar was nothing but charred pieces. My gun, the one that Ranger provided was laying in the midst of those pieces. He noticed it and carefully picked it up. I wondered why neither the police nor the fire department noticed it there.

"Well at least the gun made it through," I sighed, clearly disappointed.

"This gun is history, Babe. I'll get you a replacement today." If only replacing everything else was that easy. "Look at it this way, you now have the best excuse for a trip to the mall."

While I know he was trying to help, I didn't know how to tell him that I really couldn't afford to replace anything right now. I had just invested my extra cash in having the truck detailed.

"I'm really not in the mood for the mall, but I will have to get a few things to hold me over."

Ranger must have sensed that something was up because he gave me that look that told me the conversation wasn't over yet. We drove back to the Rangeman office without any further comment. I felt dazed and confused. Not only did I not have a home any longer, but also I had just spent the night with Ranger. It's like I was being punished for being easy.

"Stop blaming yourself," Ranger stated as if he knew what I was thinking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "We really do need to talk about what's happened between us, Stephanie, but now if not the time. You know you can stay with me for as long as you need to. I won't seduce you if you don't want me to, I promise."

Well, damn, I thought, where's the fun in that. Deep down, I knew that while I was attracted to him, I really did need the space and time to sort out my feelings.

"Thanks," I whispered, "I might just take you up on that."


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Reviewers: Thanks for your patience. I was torn on how to proceed. This chapter is one of the versions I considered. Let me know if I should continue. This chapter builds up a bit, so there may not be as much action as you would like, but we'll get there shortly..._**

**_Disclaimer: Ranger, Joe & Stephanie are all part of the world created by Evanovich. Grandma Mazar seems to be part of everyone's family!_**

**Chapter Nine**

I had totally forgotten to turn on my cell phone after my night with Ranger. I had also forgotten that I was supposed to have dinner with my parents and that they didn't know where I was. I was in so much trouble it wasn't funny.

"Mom," I began when she answered the phone. That was the last word I said until she finished venting.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, where have you been? You were supposed to be her for dinner, didn't have the decency to call, and now I hear your apartment caught fire. Why me?" I'm sure she said more, but I stopped listening at this point. My mother and Joe should start a support group.

"Mom," I tried again, "I'm really all right. I spent the night with a friend." I planned to use Lula as my cover if necessary. "I wasn't at the apartment. In fact, I only just now saw the damage."

My mother sounded like she was softening a little. "Well, I suppose you could move into your old room. At least that way I would know where you were." Okay, not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I needed to keep my options open.

I thought about the prospect of moving into my old room. It ranked right up there with crawling back to Morelli on my knees begging forgiveness. Then there was the option that Ranger offered. The only problem there was controlling my own libido.

"I've made other arrangements," I explained. My mother naturally assumed that they were with Joe Morelli. I quickly set her straight. "I already told you that Joe and I were through. I meant it, Mom. I can't stay with Joe any longer."

If my mother wanted to question me some more, it was not possible, as Grandma Mazar had now latched onto the phone.

"You know, Stephanie," she began, "if it were me, I'd be shacking up with the hunk with the impressive package. Did you ever find out if he had an uncle my age? Bet if he did, that guy would be able to get it up." Talking to my grandmother about sex seemed downright wrong, but I just listened. "I heard about you and Joe. Sadie Moscovitz tells me that there are thirteen ways to leave a lover, but she'll have to change that to fourteen now. You're such a pip. That Morelli boy wasn't bad looking either, but I didn't like how he treated you sometimes."

"Grandma, I interrupted. What have you heard about the way that I left Joe. What's the thirteen ways to leave?" Was she thinking of that old song? With Grandma Mazar, you never knew what to expect.

"I heard that you told him that you wanted to more excitement in your relationship; that being a Burg wife wasn't for you. I always knew that, of course, but I was surprised to hear you said it to Joe."

Joe must have talked to his mother. Grandma never gets the gossip quite as accurate as this. "Yeah, well, I guess if you want to count that as a way to leave, then you can." I really still had no idea of what we were saying, but Grandma appeared satisfied.

"You staying with that hot Cuban?" Grandma asked, a smile evident in her voice.

"I'm thinking about it, but don't tell my mother."

"Don't worry, it's just between us girls. She'd never understand those types of needs, what with her going through the change." Back to the sex talk... time to end this conversation.

"I have to go, Grandma. Please tell Dad and Mom I love them. I will be back in touch when I'm settled somewhere."

Since I was still sitting in my truck, Ranger came walking over. He didn't look happy.

"Babe, I just talked to Tank. Looks like my suspicions were right. Old Willard was seen near your apartment before the fire. He may have set the fire."

I could feel the fury build inside. Ranger had suspected that Lula FTA burned up my apartment. Why didn't he tell me?

"You could have told me what you suspected," I grinded out. "Why the hell does Willard want me? I only knocked on the door. Lula brought him in. The sudden realization was frightening. "Oh my God, is Lula all right?"

Ranger put his hand behind my neck, cradling and kneading at the same time. "I'm on it. I have a car parked outside Vinnie's right now. Let's get over there while she's still there."

I forgot all the things I had planned to do. I was so concerned about finding Lula in one piece. There was a lot vested in our friendship. Like Ranger was my mentor, I was Lula's. I felt like she was my responsibility. Ranger instinctively seemed to know that. I got out of my truck and followed him to the nearest SUV. He helped me in and kissed my on the forehead before closing the door.

"She's all right," he offered, his breath warm against my skin. How could I disagree with anything he said?

We traveled the short distance in silence, as usual. Tank was waiting at Vinnie's and it was obvious that Lula was on the warpath.

"She wanted to leave, but I stopped her," Tank explained. Lula was standing beside her Firebird, obviously unhappy.

"What's goin' on? Tall, dark and fearsome here says I can't go home," Lula demands in a loud voice.

"Calm down, Lula. I need to explain something." Lula followed me back into Vinnie's reception area. "Ranger seems to think that Willard Noble is responsible for burning up my apartment. It stands to reason that he might come after you as well. We need to figure out what's going on before anyone gets hurt."

"You weren't in your apartment were you?" Lula appeared to be fishing now.

"No, luckily I hadn't come home yet." Not a direct lie.

"Girl, you aren't even in the business anymore and they still find you. What did Morelli say?" Lula knew we weren't together anymore, but it only seemed natural that Joe would have come to check out the carnage.

"I haven't heard from him," I stated flatly. It was a realization that hurt on several levels. It shouldn't have bothered me so much that Joe didn't even bother to check to see if I was alive or dead.

Ranger must have sensed what I was thinking because his arm found its way around my shoulders very naturally. "Morelli did call," he explained. "I spoke to him before I told you about the apartment. He didn't think you too should run into each other yet." That last part was whispered into my ear.

I looked at Ranger's eyes. I could tell he was torn between his feelings about Joe and me and the hurt he knew I was feeling over Joe's dismissal of my current disaster.

"I'm not his problem anymore, Ranger," I whispered back. That statement got me a swift kiss on the forehead.

"Lula, I want Tank to escort you to your apartment where you should grab some clothes for an overnight stay. Until we find Willard, it may not be safe for you two to be out on the streets."

I didn't realize that this was where Ranger was going with the coming here. He was planning on taking Lula back to Rangeman. That action would definitely complicate my life. I really didn't want Lula to know that I was already staying at Rangeman's.

"Do you have enough room for both of us," I asked Ranger.

"I can always make room," he stated flatly. The lack of a reaction was more telling than not.

"Hot damn," whooped Lula, "I'm off to the bat cave."

Ranger just shook his head. He nodded to Tank, who took that signal to mean it was time to get Lula under control.

"Behave," I cautioned Lula as I turned to leave. I gave Tank a finger wave and walked back to the truck. Ranger didn't follow right away, stopping to give Tank some final instructions.

He climbed back into the truck silently, but before he started it, turned to face me. "If I had known how Willard would have responded, I would never have let you near him, Babe. I swear I didn't think he'd do anything like this."

He was feeling guilty. The big man's conscious was bothering him.

"You're feeling bad for setting us up with this big paying FTA, but you didn't force Lula or I to take it, you know. We knew what we were up against." Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Jury was still out on that one, but the fact is that Lula brought him in and collected her body receipt.

I was actually surprised that Ranger was feeling guilty. Yes, he set us up, but he was also making sure nothing happened. We were under Rangeman guard. I knew that now.

"I'm not still upset about the fact that you arranged that diversion for me," I offered. "You couldn't have known what would happen. Besides, what makes you so sure that Willard set the fire?"

Ranger looked over at me before returning his eyes to the road. "There was a witness."

"Who?"


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Dear Reviewers: I love to keep you wondering, but I'm ready to move the story along. Thanks for keeping me inspired_**.

**Chapter Ten**

"Who?" I repeated to Ranger, who I swear was pretending to be in his zone. He knew he couldn't leave me hanging.

"Morelli," he stated flatly.

I waited for more information, but none appeared to be forthcoming, so I prompted for it.

"And?" I began. "Why was Joe at my house?"

Ranger's features noticeable tensed. After our night together, he was probably as concerned as I was about my reaction to the Morelli situation. I was confused where Joe was concerned. Ranger understood that without being told.

"From what I can figure out, Morelli was coming over to talk to you. He's not exactly volunteering information, but he did tell Tank that he saw Old Willard coming out of the building a few minutes before smoke started to come out of your apartment window. He was suspicious of Willard, knowing that Lula had brought him to the station this week already."

I was still getting used to the Ranger who would actually talk to me. There were pros and cons to this Ranger. This Ranger could act more like Morelli and that thought was a bit disconcerting. Of course, it wasn't that I didn't want to know more about Ranger and maybe understand his feelings, but I had to wonder if this new openness would end up ruining the mystery that was Batman.

"I didn't know that Joe was planning on visiting. He must have been panicked when he realized my apartment was on fire. He had no idea I wasn't home." No doubt Joe had broken into the apartment, or better yet used his key, and discovered that no one was home. I imagine that he wondered where I was.

"Ranger, where did Tank tell him I was?" Surely Tank would not have said that I was staying with Ranger.

"He told him the Rangeman apartment. Don't worry. Morelli doesn't know that you slept in my apartment. If you want to keep it secret, that's you call." I heard and felt the irritation in his voice. By now we were in the garage at the office.

I grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the car. "Hey, don't be like this. I never said that I wanted to pretend that our night together never happened. I won't lie to you. I am confused right now, but one thing that I know for certain is that I care about you a lot." I sealed that declaration with a kiss. Ranger deepened the kiss until both of us were struggling for control. He pulled away first.

"You realize that control is having a field day with this, don't you?" He flashed me a smile.

I smiled right back. "Yeah, probably, but I don't care. I know this bad ass Cuban who can kick ass if necessary."

"You can be such a contradiction, Babe."

I wasn't sure I wanted to understand that comment. We went up to Ranger's apartment, giving the guys time to recover from the shock of the boss making out in the garage. The SUV's windows were fogged when we got out. Surely Bobby or Lester would have something to say.

We were nearly to the foyer of the apartment when my cell phone rang. I noticed the number as I answered. Morelli.

"Stephanie, I think we need to talk," Joe began as I said hello.

Lula and Tank had not arrived that I had heard. I wanted to make sure she was okay before leaving, but agreed to meet Joe at Pinos. Ranger wanted to go with me I could tell, but didn't push. Had it been the other way around and it was me meeting Ranger, Joe would have had a lot more to say. Based on other things that Ranger had said to me, this didn't appear to sit right.

"I don't think this will take long if you want me to pick up dinner," I offered. I realized a little late that this was something I would do for Joe, not Ranger, who had his own housekeeper.

"Not necessary," he replied. "Dinner will be ready when you get back, no matter what time is."

He walked me to the elevator and kissed me senseless while we waited for it to arrive. I remembered what he said about making me forget Morelli. If anyone could do it, Ranger could, I know. He wasn't really trying right now, more like asserting the fact he could if he wanted to.

"I really won't be that long," I restated, more to remind myself than him. That kiss was fantastic.

"Later," he said with a smile when the elevator arrived.

Pinos was the favorite cop hangout. It also happened to have the best pizza in Trenton, in my opinion. It was taking all my willpower not to order my favorite the moment I walked in. Once I saw Joe seated at a booth in the back of the room, the thought of pizza was really not all satisfying.

I took a seat opposite him, trying to figure out where to begin. "I heard you closed this place down the other night." I was trying to be nonchalant. "Recovered yet?"

Joe just looked at me at first, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "When you weren't in your apartment, I wasn't sure whether to be relieved because of the fire, or furious because I thought I knew where you were. One look at your face now tells me all I need to know. You've been with Ranger."

It was a statement, not a question. I wondered if my mouth was swollen from that last kiss or if Joe, like Lula and Connie, could tell when I had been laid. Of course, in the past he would have intimately known, but if he could tell, he never once said a word about that one night with Ranger last year.

"I'm not here to talk about Ranger, Joe. We went over that before. I thought there might be things that we needed to say to each other. You wanted us to talk."

Joe looked like he needed a shave. His dark Italian looks were always sexy, but never more than when his hair was slightly mused and he was several hours past the five o'clock shadow stage. He was my first sexual experience, maybe my first love, but at this very moment, I realized that his sex appeal really wasn't getting to me as it had in the past. I wanted to get back to Ranger's apartment and perhaps have a talk with him as well. Maybe I could convince him to "do relationships". I certainly wanted to try.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were really through this time," Joe began. "Maybe this is the best thing for both of us. I want you to know that while we were together, I was faithful to you. I know you had your doubts about Terry Gilman, but I wasn't with her when we were together."

I blinked a couple of times. I really hadn't expected Joe to say something like that. It made the night with Ranger even harder to deal with. My best bet right now was to avoid the subject all together. "I appreciate that Joe, I really do. I hope you know that I only want the best for you. The fact is that's not me. I wish I could have been the person you need in your life; I tried, but it just didn't feel right."

That brought a smile to his face. "You're much better at being the Bombshell Bounty Hunter than I gave you credit for, Steph. I mean, I hated the danger aspect of your job, sure, but it was maybe also a little jealousy that caused me to go crazy. I tried to convince myself that I was the one you chose, but in the end, I was fooling myself. You have some pretty strong feelings for Manoso. I hope you can sort through them and reach some sort of compromise with him before you get hurt."

My first reaction was to snap back something smart about getting hurt by Ranger, but I realized that Joe was simply saying he understood that I cared about Ranger as well. He had accepted it. Maybe we both could move on now.

When I left Pino's ten minutes later, there was a black SUV parked near my truck. As I approached the driver's side door, the window slid down. I saw the look of uncertainty in Ranger's eyes.

"I'm not mad you followed me," I offered, taking his face between my hands. "I'm actually very glad to see you." I leaned and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It was meant to be a rough, quick kiss, but he expertly extended it. I realized that we were still in the parking lot and really didn't want Joe to catch the show. I pulled back.

"I'd say let's go home, but I really don't have a home anymore."

"Sure you do. Get in your truck and follow me."

I followed Ranger back to the Rangeman building. Tank's truck and Lula's Firebird were both parked in the garage. I had every intention of checking on Lula before going back to Ranger's apartment, but once we reached the elevator, all thought left my brain. I was enveloped in a world of sensations as Ranger ran his big hands all over my body. He started with my face, which he caressed as if I was something precious. Then I felt his hands rub their way down my back. Soon they found their way to my breasts where they lingered, warmly stroking and caressing me under my bra. As we reached our floor, I felt his hands move to my rear end, pulling me close to his body, making me take in the full effect of his desire.

Nothing else was said as we made our way to his room. We were both naked by the time we hit the bed. I remembered vaguely that I had wanted to talk to you him; to find out why he was waiting for me at Pino's but right now no words were needed. We continued to pleasure each other for the next couple of hours. I finally fell asleep, Ranger's arm possessively around me. I didn't remember a thing after that, sleeping so solidly that I didn't even feel him get out of bed.

I had cut off my cell phone went I went to Pino's last night, so I wasn't surprised to find that my mother had been searching for me. She apparently called the Rangeman offices because I was awoke to find Ranger sitting on the bed, holding a phone out for me.

"It's your mother," he whispered.

"Mom, is everything all right?" I was still groggy from sleep but aware enough to know it wasn't my number she called. "Why did you call the office?" Of course, I already knew the answer.

"Stephanie, I tried your phone several times. I kept getting a message. I'm worried about your father; he was driving the cab last night and hasn't come home. I tried to call Joseph, but he wasn't home last night either."

"Did you call the police?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but I noticed that Ranger, who was leaving the room, turned around and came back to the bed. "Mom, this isn't like Dad. You need to call the police right away."

I didn't want to upset my mother any more than she already was, but I was freaking out at the thought of my father stranded, or worse yet lying dead in some alley. Ranger took the phone from me after my I finished with my mother, who promised to call the police.

"Quick shower and get dressed," Ranger commanded. "We'll go to your parents house and meet the cops there."

"Ranger," I whispered, "you don't think Willard Noble had anything to do with Dad's disappearance do you?"

Ranger moved over to me and gave me a quick hug. He never verbally answered. The thought that Old Willard had my dad was more than I could stand. I rushed into the bathroom, stepping into the shower before the tears came.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: These are Janet's characters. **

**Note: While I'd love to make this strictly a love story, it seems untrue to the pattern of the books. Had to throw some angst and energy in the mix. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ranger was silent during the drive to my parent's house, not a total surprise there. I managed to stop crying in the shower, but he was aware there had been tears. Men and tears don't mix, especially when the men are the big, tough men I tend to hang around.

We pulled up in front of the house and noticed that Morelli's car was already there along with a black and white. Morelli worked Vice or Homicide, not Missing Persons, so I was surprised to see him here. I ran up to the door where Grandma Mazar was waiting.

"Good, you're here. Maybe now we'll see some action," Grandma grumbled. She was dressed in a velour-jogging suit of pale pink, white tennis shoes with pink socks, and hair that was nearly the same color as the suit. Her skin hung loosely from her small frame, the fuchsia lipstick making her face paler than normal. "Your mother is really worried about your father, Stephanie. Me, I think he just went for a drive and got lost. You know how men will never admit they don't know directions."

Grandma probably said a lot of other things too, but I blocked her out when I saw Joe sitting on the couch next to my mother, who was wringing her hands. She saw me and her Burg housewife facade nearly crumbled.

"Oh, Stephanie, I don't know what I'm going to do if something happened to your father," she cried.

I went over and held her. Joe and I exchanged places, me taking the couch beside Mom and Joe moving to talk to Ranger. I tried my best to soothe my mother's escalating emotions, knowing that Ranger and Joe would discuss Willard Noble and determine the best way to handle the situation. I still couldn't believe that this one man was responsible for burning out my apartment, dislocating Lula and me, and now possibly kidnapping my dad. Something didn't make sense. I wasn't even the one who took him in. Why was he fixated on me? I planned to pose that question to Ranger as soon as I could.

My mother and I went into the kitchen, mother to make coffee, me to find cake. In times of severe stress, I had to have cake. It was my drug of choice. I don't know how long I had been standing at the kitchen sink when I felt a hand at the back of my neck.

"Why?" I asked Ranger. "Why is this guy fixated on me? I haven't been working at Vinnie's for quite a while. I only assisted Lula. It was supposed to be no big deal." I turned and laid my head on his chest.

"Babe," he whispered, "we'll figure this out. You have to have faith."

The sound of a man clearing his throat brought my head up off Ranger's chest. Morelli stood at the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Anything new, Joe?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral. Being with Ranger around Joe was something that would take time to adjust to, for both of us.

Joe looked at Ranger, who didn't move other than to turn us both to face Joe. Ranger's arm was around my waist, a fact not lost on Joe.

"I came here at your mother's request. I will have to turn all the information over to Missing Persons, but I think the angle with Noble is viable. I will see about having a patrol car over here tonight."

"Not necessary," Ranger responded. "I'll take care of security around the house."

Morelli nodded and left the room.

"What are you planning?" I asked Ranger. "Do you think Mom and Grandma are in any danger?"

Ranger released me and moved away a bit before answering. He was removing his cell phone from his pocket.

"I'll have a few guys on stake out just in case, but I don't think anyone will show up here." He dialed and the phone was answered in the typical fashion, "Yo."

I knew Ranger was talking to Tank, but he kept his voice low. My own thoughts were so loud that I wouldn't have paid attention to the conversation anyway. I found that I was terrified for my father. I had no idea why anyone would kidnap him or want to harm him, but I did have a way with ticking people off.

"This isn't your fault," Ranger stated flatly. "Don't start blaming yourself or you will lose focusof the real issues. You hold yourself together and you can work like any other Rangeman employee on this job, but you start to fall apart, I'll pull you from the field. Got it?"

I knew he was trying to help me, but I was too emotional to really focus on that. I wanted to lash out and he was handy.

"Damn it Ranger, this is my father. Don't put conditions on my participation in this!" I fought back tears.

"You can't stay here tonight, Babe. You need to come back to Rangeman with me." He had read my mind. I didn't want to leave my mother.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

Morelli entered the kitchen unannounced. "Because you're the target, Steph. You can be the bait, right Manoso?" His tone was sharp and venomous.

Ranger's face was a mask, but his eyes reflected restrained anger. "I'll protect her. She's not yours any longer."

Morelli and Ranger stood face to face.

"That may be true, but if anything happens to her, you'll be the first person I look for," Morelli responded. "If I find you, it won't be as a cop, either."

I watched them size each other up and before I could scream at them for their macho antics, Ranger spoke up.

"Fair enough," he said simply. With that Morelli left the house.

Two Rangeman employees were positioned at the house, one inside, one outside. My mother was none too happy about the arrangement, but finally consented when Grandma and I double-teamed her. She had wanted me to stay, as I knew she would, but I explained that I was going to assist in the search and she finally relented.

It was after noon before the team sat assembled in the Rangeman conference room. Lester had run some computer searches and made the usual phone calls. No one fitting my father's description was admitted into any of the hospitals within a hundred miles of Trenton. The cab company Dad drove for on a part time basis reported that his last check in was around 11:00 pm the previous night. He stated he was coming back to the garage and then going home. No one had reported seeing Willard Noble at any of his usual haunts. 

I sat there listening to this intelligence report, becoming more and more frightened. I thought I heard Ranger issuing assignments, but wasn't really focused on what he was saying. I realized belatedly that he had dismissed everyone and only he and I remained in the room.

"Babe, did you happen to hear any of that?"

He knew I hadn't and gave me a brief summary of what they would be doing next.

"What can I do?" I was suddenly very tired.

"Right now I think it's best if you and Lula stay here. Tank says she's anxious to see you. He told her about your father."

I didn't have the energy to argue. I simply nodded and followed Ranger out of the room. He escorted me back to the apartment on the seventh floor and waited as I settled down for a nap. I thought for sure that there would be no way I could sleep, but I bet I was out before he ever left the room.

Sometimes sleep is the conscious brain's way of avoiding unpleasant events. Unfortunately, the subconscious doesn't always take a break while you're out. I didn't feel like adream, as it seemed so real, but sometime during that nap, I saw my father talking to Old Willard. Willard had a gun pointed at Dad. I tried to distract him. I yelled, but it was if neither one of them could hear me.

I woke up yelling, Ranger holding me and trying to calm me down. Slowly my conscious brain took over and I realized that it had to have been a dream. Over Ranger's shoulder, I could see Lula standing in the doorway, concern written all over her face. It was odd to see them both in the same room and Lula more concerned about me than Batman.

"It's okay," I offered to both of them. "The dream was so real. I saw Dad with Willard. Willard had a gun aimed at him."

Ranger hugged me close. "We'll find him, Babe. I'm on my way back out. Lula's going to stay with you. I don't want either of you leaving this building." He headed out the room, but not before glancing my way one more time. The mask was in place, but the eyes showed concern.

Lula sat on the edge of the bed. "Girl, is this Batman's bed?" Lula's hand caressed the sheets.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I replied. I wasn't sure if I could handle the conversation that would undoubtedly follow, but Lula surprised me.

"You're one lucky skinny white chick. That man cares about you in the worst way. I saw that look in his eyes. He's got it bad."

I saw that look too. Maybe there was a chance for something for us besides wild sex and groping in garages. When Dad was home safe and sound, I wanted to sit down with Ranger and talk, but first I needed to help find Dad.

"Lula," I began as I got out of bed and pulled back on my jeans, "you and I have to find Noble."

"Oh, no," Lula sighed. "I figured you wouldn't stay away from the action for long."

"You got that right. It's my fault if Willard took Dad. I'm the crazy daughter who always finds trouble. I never wanted it to come home to him though. I never considered that anyone would want to hurt my family." I headed out the bedroom door.

"Come on, we have to get out here somehow."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Channah, but it is too fun to leave you guessing. Hope you feel better! Short chapter, suffering from a short term blockage...**_

**Chapter Twelve**

I found the extra Rangeman clothes that I kept in Ranger's apartment and changed into those at the last minute. I wanted to be professional about this apprehension. I knew that I had to carry my gun and pulled it out of my bag. I checked to make sure it was loaded (it was), and put it in the belt holster that Ranger so thoughtfully provided.

I found Lula sitting on Ranger's couch. "Are you packing?" Silly question, considering we're talking about Lula, but I felt compelled to ask.

"You bet your ass," she replied, pulling out the gun from her handbag. Of course, it was bigger than mine.

"We have to find a way out of here that attracts the least amount of attention." I was thinking, but nothing came to me before Lula offered her idea.

"Hey, girl, why don't we just Ranger asked us to join him. That guy downstairs won't think anything of it if we don't act suspicious."

"Maybe," I thought about it, "but he will undoubtedly call Ranger. I don't want Ranger to interfere."

"So what's your plan?" Lula asked in all seriousness.

"Geez, do I have to think of everything? Where do you think Willard would hole up?" Yeah, I was being a bit testy, but it was better than admitting I didn't know what we were going to do once we escaped Ranger's apartment.

"We could get the file from Connie and see if it lists any other addresses. I only remember that house. Don't remember if there might have been more addresses."

That wasn't a bad idea. Our first stop would be Vinnie's. Lula and I took the stairs to the garage, Lula complaining the whole way. At the door to the garage, Hal met us.

"Stephanie, you know Ranger didn't want you two to leave apartment," he began.

"Sure, I know, but he called and asked us to meet him at Vinnie's. Something has come up. See, I'm fully equipped to handle the situation," I offered, pointing to the gun holster.

He didn't look too convinced. "Look, Hal, don't make me use this on you," I threatened.

Hal wasn't too impressed with the threat. Instead he pulled out his cell phone. While he was dialing, Lula and I got into her Firebird and sped out of the garage. We didn't slow down until we reached Vinnie's.

" We don't have much time," I yelled as I ran into Vinnie's. "Hal will have Ranger or Tank here in no time."

Connie wasn't at the desk, but Lula found the file quickly.

"Just take it with us," I snapped, running to the Firebird.

We managed to pull out onto the main road before I noticed the SUV speeding toward us. I had to decide whether to encourage Lula to speed anyway from the approaching car or to stop. It was really a tough decision, but in the end I knew I was no match for Ranger's men.

"Lula, pull into the parking lot over there. We have to find out who's following us." Lula just shook her head. She had seen the SUV as well.

"I'm kinda glad you didn't want to outrun them. Ranger would have been pissed. Don't need Batman mad at me right now, you know." Yeah, I did know.

The driver pulled in right behind us. Let it be Tank, I kept thinking. No such luck. A very handsome, very scary Cuban American stud was walking toward the Firebird, shaking his head in disbelief.

He approached the passenger side door and opened it. I was unceremoniously hauled to my feet.

"Can't you follow instructions?" He demanded. "I told you to stay put. That wasn't that much to ask, was it?"

"Well, that depends on your perspective. Asking me to stay away when my father is in danger is definitely asking too much."

"Babe, I would have brought you in once I figured out where your father's being held. You need to trust me here." Ranger leaned in for a swift kiss on the cheek, reaching past me for the file sitting on the passenger seat where I dropped it.

"Hey, that's ours," I snapped at him. I got no reaction. He continued to read through the file, as if he hoped to find the answer there.

"There's nothing here we don't already know," he told me. "You and Cagney there follow Tank and me. We have a couple of places to check out. Since you're wearing your gun, you can come along." He went back to the SUV without another word.

"Damn," Lula started. "That's one scary dude. I wasn't sure if he was goin' yell or what; you don't know with Batman. Hell, he might have a bad temper."

I often wondered that myself. Did Ranger have a bad temper? He was usually restrained around me. I know he was a totally different guy around the men at the office, but something about me made him change his tune. Maybe he was like that with all women, I didn't know. Actually, the thought of him with any woman was a bit disconcerting. We only slept together, I told myself. I didn't have any hold on the man.

Lula and I followed the men to a bar south of Stark Street, a place I would prefer to avoid. I saw Ranger motion for us to stay in the car. I wasn't inclined to disagree. The bar they were going to was known for some rough nights. At least on one occasion I can remember Joe mentioning that it was the site of a sting operation by Vice.

"What do you know about this place?" I asked Lula, more to start conversation flowing than anything else. I hated waiting, no matter where it was.

"Some bad shit goes down in there. You name it and they got it. Jackie's pimp got knifed in there once. Cops didn't even wanna come and check it out."

I couldn't think of any way to respond to that so I just kept watching the door. I knew Ranger and Tank could handle themselves, but a part of me worried anyway. Then there was the fact that my Dad was holed up somewhere with someone who actually might have frequented this place. That was scary.

Moments later, Ranger was tapping on my window. I rolled it down and he dropped down to talk to me. "Sounds like Old Willard was hear earlier today. Word is that he was going for a bender tonight. A pal of his may know where we can find him. Tank's discussing that right now." Of course, Tank could be very persuasive, that went without saying.

"You think we find Willard, we find my Dad?" Ranger's face was so close to mine, I could read his response in his eyes.

"Yeah, Babe, that's what I think."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if 12 was published. I'd be reading the real thing instead! All characters are from the mind of Janet Evanovich._**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ranger's SUV proceeded to its next destination with Lula's Firebird close behind. Despite the fact that I had given up the bounty hunter business, there were times when I missed the excitement. Okay, so it wasn't all excitement, but there were moments when I enjoyed the job. While I had gotten really good on computer searches, there wasn't any true excitement in them. Ranger seldom let me tag along on the takedowns or even on surveillance. It was as if he had some unspoken agreement with Joe to try to settle my life.

Settled was something that my life simply wasn't. Any thought of a future with Joe was pretty much out the window. He had certainly offered, but I couldn't find it within myself to accept. I knew a part of me loved him, but for some reason I couldn't say it out loud. Then there was Ranger. A part of me loved him as well, but he didn't or couldn't handle relationships. Funny thing was that I could see myself telling him that I loved him. It nearly happened the other night. There was something about the way he touched me, the light in his eyes when he looked at me. Oh yeah, there was something there between us, but I wasn't sure it was enough. Joe would touch me and have one thing on his mind. Ranger touches me and I haven't got a clue what is on his mind, well not always.

Lula was suspiciously quiet.

"How did it go at the Rangeman apartment last night?" I figured I'd start the conversation, knowing she was dying to ask.

"Not as good as it went for you. You were in Batman's bed. You did Batman right under my nose." She sounded a little miffed.

"Okay, so I slept with Ranger. It's not a crime, you know." That sounded childish even to me.

"Yeah, but it would damn sure be one not to," Lula laughed. "Okay, girl, give me details. What's the Batman really like in bed?"

I thought for a moment, not sure if I really wanted to share Ranger, even this way.

"He's everything you would expect him to be."

Lula smiled. "Fuckin' A!"

The SUV pulled into the driveway of what appeared to be a deserted house. Tank and Ranger were out of the truck before Lula stopped her car. Ranger had his gun drawn. He motioned for us to stay put. I started to get out of the truck, but he threw me a look that warned there would be hell to pay if I didn't cooperate. I pulled the door closed and Ranger left with Tank for the front door.

Lula and I looked at each other. Is this where my father was being held? I searched my feelings, trying one of those Jedi mind tricks. Nothing. If Dad was here, he wasn't sending out any psychic SOS.

Ranger waved us in. I drew my gun, causing him to raise his eyebrows slightly. I know it isn't typical of me, but I wanted to be prepared to help save my Dad if necessary. I didn't want my fear of guns to be cause a problem for him.

The house was empty of furniture. There was a thick layer of dust on the floor. Lucky for us there was, because it showed footprints. Tank and Ranger followed those footprints to a basement door. Silently, they opened it and headed down. Lula and I waited, not wanting to walk into a shooting match should there be someone down there.

"Bomber," Tank shouted. "Get down here."

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. There tied to a chair was my Dad.

"Oh, my God, Dad. Are you all right?" My voice cracked with emotion at seeing him like this. Ranger quickly untied him and Dad grabbed me into his embrace.

"I knew you and your friends would find me, Pumpkin. I just knew it." Dad was a man of few words, so this was a real revelation.

"Are you all right?" I asked him again. He simply nodded.

"Let's get out of here and let the police know we found you," Ranger said to Dad and I.

I followed my father up the stairs, silently thanking God for letting us find him safe. Only once he was seated in Lula's car did I start to wonder why Willard had taken Dad.

"Ranger, you have to find Willard Noble," I stated as I looked at my father. "No one I love is safe until he's caught. I don't even know why he's after me."

Ranger put an arm around my shoulder. "Babe, he may not be after you."

I looked up at him in alarm. "Then why did he go after my father and why burn up my apartment?"

Ranger searched my face, as if trying to find answers within it. "I think he's really after Morelli. He sees you and yours as a way to get to Morelli."

"What's Joe got to do with Willard? Did Joe ever arrest him?"

Ranger smiled. "Probably, but I think the real problem is that Joe was involved with Terry Gilman. Willard used to have a crush on the woman. Maybe he's so taken with her that he'd go after the competition."

I tried not to see red at the thought of Terry and Joe. After all, it was over between Joe and I, but that didn't mean that there were no feelings there. "I still don't see what this has to do with me or my father."

Ranger kissed my forehead. "I've got to check some things out and then I can explain it to you later. Right now get your Dad back home. Your mother's waiting and I don't' want her to blame me for any delays."

He was right, of course. Dad needed to get home. He looked totally worn out. I got in the car with Lula and we headed for my parents house. Joe's cop car was parked out front.

Dad led the way to the front steps, but stopped short of the front door. He pulled me aside.

"Stephanie, I know that things are over between you and Joseph, but he's a good man. I also think that this Ranger guy is also a good man. I usually don't meddle into your business, but I have to say that I think you made the right choice. You're different, baby. You're not the typical Burg girl. Don't let anyone turn you into one." With that said, Dad kissed my forehead, much as Ranger had.

"Dad, that's the most you have said to me in ages," I grinned at him.

"Well, I had plenty of time to think of what to say, now didn't I."? Who knew that Dad had such a sense of humor?

My mother and grandmother came to the front door. I could see Joe standing behind them.

"Frank, are you all right?" My mother was out the door in a flurry of waving arms. Grandma stood her ground behind the screen door.

"I'm fine Ellen. Stephanie and her friends found where that weird guy had taken me." Dad moved from hugging my mother up the steps to talk to Joe.

"Joe, any word on the cab?"

Joe blinked twice. He appeared surprised that Dad was standing in front of him. "First, Mr. Plum, I am very glad to see you are okay. Second, yes. We found the cab abandoned not far from Noble's row house."

Dad moved to his chair in the living room. He raked his hand across his face. "Ellen, got any coffee?"

My mother hurried to get the coffee, offering some to the rest of us. Lula and I declined.

"So," Grandma Mazar began, "you said the Stephanie and friends found you. Guess you are talking about that prime package she calls Ranger. Why can't I have friends like that?"

It was likely that Grandma would continue on her tirade about Ranger, but I seriously hoped she wouldn't. I saw Joe come into the living room, coffee in hand, followed closely by my mother, who handed a cup of coffee to my dad and then ran her hand through his hair. It was the most affectionate move I had seen from them in a long time.

"Joe, any idea where we can find Willard Noble?" Joe seemed surprised I had asked this question.

"No," he answered simply.

"Well, Ranger would like to talk to you about him." I figured Ranger might already know that Joe was at my parent's house.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Joe's voice and eyes were hard and demanding.

I walked to the front door behind Joe. We stepped outside and the first thing we saw was the black SUV parked behind Joe's cop car. Ranger leaned against the hood.

"It's a safe bet you were with him when your apartment burned. You were with him last night too, weren't you? I came to your parent's house to find you after I heard about your dad's kidnapping. I realize you've made your decision, Stephanie, but I can't stand here and tell you that it doesn't hurt."

I searched Joe's face, a face I knew as well as my own. He was tired, probably both mentally and physically. He appeared defeated.

"Joe, I don't want to talk about Ranger. I'm worried about you. Ranger thinks that Willard is after you, not me. Why would he think that?"

Joe was watching as Ranger approached. He didn't miss the movement of Ranger's arm going around my waist. These two men had been dealing with each other and their feelings for me for some time. I didn't realize just how much Ranger had to do with the end of my relationship with Joe, but I was starting to see that maybe Joe was right.

"Ranger, I asked Joe why Willard might be after him. Maybe the two of you should talk this out," I offered, removing Ranger's arm from around my waist. I stepped away from them.

"Oh, and for the record, neither one of you had to save me today." Well, not yet at least.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

I joined my parents in the living room. Dad was trying his best not to answer any questions. Lula was seated on the couch next to Grandma, looking entirely too uncomfortable for words.

"I think I had better be going. I got some filing to do," Lula explained. She lumbered off the couch and stopped in front of me.

"You need a ride anywhere?" she offered.

"No, but what makes you think that Ranger's going to let either of us out of his sight until we figure this mess out?"

My father overheard this part. "I hope he doesn't let you two out of his sight. That man is a lunatic. He kept talking to himself. I know I would feel better knowing you had Ranger to protect you."

Again more from my father than I expected to hear. The front door opened and Ranger joined us.

My father looked over at him. "Will you protect my daughter from that man?"

Ranger looked into my father's eyes and softly responded. "With my life, sir."

That did it for me. I wanted to throw myself at the man and have my way with him. That declaration was the closest I would probably get to a declaration of love from Ranger. Oh, he had said that he loved me in his own way, but he made it sound as if it was nothing special. The way he answered my father was genuine and heartfelt. Dad smiled in return.

"Lula, you can go back to your apartment. I'm certain that Noble's not after you."

Lula just shook her head and headed for the door.

"You," Ranger said looking at me, "are coming with me."

I started toward the front door when I heard my mother's voice. "Stephanie?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Thank you and Ranger for bringing your father back. I hope you two will come to dinner tomorrow night."

I smiled at her. My mother was really something else.

"Sure Mom, I'll come." I wasn't about to speak for Ranger.

"And Stephanie, I'm sorry I tried to convince you go back to Joe."

That statement earned me a serious look from Ranger.

"It's all right, Mom. No harm done." I kissed her quickly and moved out the door followed by Ranger.

I climbed into the SUV, which was absent one Tank, whom I assumed had been dropped at Rangeman. I didn't know what to say to Ranger or even how to begin. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I probably would have too, but he was so good at baiting me.

"So, your mother wanted to get you and Joe back together?" He was fishing, but I wasn't biting.

I didn't reply so he continued. "Babe, I got some information from Joe as to why Willard might be after him." Now that grabbed my attention.

Ranger saw the look on my face change. He knew he had me. "But first, let's grab some food. You look hungry."

Funny, but a few minutes ago I was famished…. for Ranger. Now, as I thought about it, I realized that I was really hungry. We stopped at the McDonald's down the street. Ranger ate his usual salad lunch, but I had to have the fries and burger.

As I was finishing the fries, I looked over at Ranger to find him watching me. "It's not polite to stare at someone while she's eating," I lectured.

Ranger smiled. I heard the collective sigh of the restaurant's female population. He has an incredible smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, inside and out," he offered.

Wow. What just happened here? I was literally speechless.

Ranger continued. "You're a lot like your dad. He was pretty calm and collected throughout the entire ordeal. He didn't ask a lot of questions, but seemed to accept that we would find Willard and deal with him. That's the way you are, except that you usually want to be the one doing the apprehending."

I had to smile at that one. He was right. Dad and I were a lot alike, maybe more than I realized. I knew now that Dad understood me better than I could have ever imagined and that knowledge made my spirits soar. He would accept my relationship with Ranger, should I have one. He understood that I couldn't have been the wife to Joe that Joe needed. My dad was a pretty terrific guy, even if I had just figured it out.

"Yeah, well maybe he'll even talk to you when we go to dinner tomorrow night," I laughed.

Ranger sighed. "Babe, if I have dinner at your parents' house, you are going to owe me big. I won't take my time collecting either."

Baiting him I replied, "Promises, promises."

Before I could say anything else, his mouth covered mine in a mind-blowing kiss. When he was finished, I forgot what I was going to say. We were actually back in the truck when I remembered that he was going to tell me what Morelli had said.

I asked him to relate the details.

"You mean after he cussed me out for sleeping with you," Ranger grinned. "He told me that Willard was indeed one of the former Grizzoli employees who was responsible for guarding young Terry. Seems that Willard was dismissed because he developed an unhealthy relationship with his charge. Terry's father told him to stay far away from her."

I thought about this for a moment. "So he had to know that Joe used to be involved with Terry. Is that why he started coming after me? Did he recognize me from the apprehension with Lula?"

Ranger was in his zone, but he did respond. "He knew who you were, but he wasn't sure what you relationship was with Morelli. He also knew that Morelli had been seeing Terry the past week. Morelli claimed it was work related."

I could tell from Ranger's tone that he wasn't totally convinced on this point. I felt it best to let that slide.

"If Willard had been watching Joe, then it is possible that he had seen Joe at my parent's house and knew who my dad was. He also knew that Joe and I were involved. Maybe he didn't hear about the breakup." Although he would have been the one person in New Jersey who didn't if that were true.

"The fact that you and Joe aren't together any longer probably made it harder on Old Willard. Morelli's a free agent now and Terry is as well. Put one and one together and you end up with a very jealous Willard Noble."

I was beginning to understand Willard motivation. Maybe Joe had been waiting at my apartment when the fire was set. Maybe Willard had hoped to get Joe alone there. Who knows, but it is possible.

"Babe, Morelli wasn't at the apartment for long. My bet is that by placing you in danger, Willard hoped to push you and Morelli back together. He knew you split up, he had to have known." Ranger reached his hand over to clasp mine. "I'm sorry Babe, but I still think he was after you."

I grimaced. "Maybe he was, but he certainly didn't know about you, did he?"

Ranger looked over at me. "No," was all he said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was now getting late. Ranger assembled the Rangeman employees together in the conference room to review the events of the day. Tank had already been running down possible locations for Willard.

"The fact is that Stephanie and her family may still be in danger as long as this guy's on the streets. We need to pick him up fast. He has to know we released Mr. Plum. He wasn't the target anyway. Noble was hoping that Stephanie would show up alone. She's the hostage he wants. She's the bargaining chip with Morelli."

Lester spoke up. "You really think he would try to come here to find her? That would have to be totally stupid."

Ranger grinned. "You're assuming he knows his adversary. He doesn't know about these offices and me. I'm betting that he'll try to take her. You need to be on alert, but also let him up to the apartment if he makes it into the building."

Once again, I was doing distraction work for Ranger. Only this time, the guy we were after was actually after me. The plan was for me to stay in Ranger's apartment, seemingly without Ranger. Ranger would be close by and hopefully Willard would try to break into the building.

I sat up in the apartment by myself watching a movie. Unfortunately, the Ghostbusters weren't helping me tonight. 'Who you gonna call?' I asked myself. Like magic my cell phone rang.

"Yo," I responded to the caller.

"Babe," came the smooth voice on the other end.

"Ranger, where are you?"

"Close enough to know you are getting antsy waiting. Movie not helping?"

I smiled. Nothing short of Batman himself would help me now.

"Sorry, Babe, but that's going to have to wait until we see if your friend shows up."

How does he do that? "Promises, promises," I replied, thinking of our earlier conversation.

"You'll see. Later." Like that he was gone.

I put the cell phone on the table and considered going to be bed. Ranger's king size bed was the lap of luxury, but a bit lonely without the big man himself. I knew if I tried to lie down to sleep, I would only end up reliving the entire day. I decided to shower before attempting to sleep.

To say that Ranger's private bath was spacious compared to my apartment's was an understatement. The first time I stayed in this apartment, I hadn't tried the large garden Jacuzzi tub, but recently enjoyed it with Ranger. The shower itself was an experience with or without the infamous shower gel. I stepped inside the large shower enclosure and let the various showerheads rain hot water upon my body. It was a sensuous experience that made me further wish that Ranger was within reach.

I stayed in the shower until I was totally wrinkly, and then folded myself in one of the bath sheets that lay on the towel rack. Everything in this apartment was the best quality. The choice of items and colors reflected more about the owner than anyone would have imagined. I considered the contradictions that were Ranger. In one breath, he was a street-smart bad guy; in another, he was the consummate businessman. He was obviously intelligent enough to run the Rangeman businesses, but it was also strong and dangerous.

I donned a tee shirt that I had pulled out of his dresser. I still needed to go shopping again to replace the clothing I lost in the fire. Good thing I had renters insurance. I climbed into the big bed and reached to turn on the light. It was just then that I felt like someone was in the room. I nearly called out to Ranger, but stopped.

I held my breath and waited before whispering, "Is anyone there?" I've done that a thousand times in my apartment and never got an answer. Not true this time.

"Yeah, little girl, I'm here."

Standing in the doorway to the bedroom, armed with a handgun was Willard Noble.

I brought my knees up to my chin in a defensive gesture. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Why did you take my father?"

He just shook his head, as if to say he wasn't going to answer me. He waved the gun back and forth. His finger was still on the trigger.

"Don't you be worrying about that! I don't intend to harm you unless that jackass of a cop you call your boyfriend doesn't cooperate."

"Just what is it that you want him to do?" I pushed myself further up in bed. I knew that Ranger and the other guys were nearby. They allowed Willard to get into the apartment; otherwise he could never have broken through their security measures. I just had to keep him talking, to find out what he wanted.

"That's not your concern anyway. Just get up and let's get out of here." He pointed the gun in my direction.

"You're going to have to step out. I'm not decent," I explained. Maybe he would be stupid enough to do just that.

"Forget it, Cupcake. Isn't that what the cop calls you?" He came closer. "Get out of the bed now!"

I started to move and was surprised to find Ranger right behind Willard, a gun to his head.

"I believe she told you to step out of the room," Ranger snarled between gritted teeth. He grabbed the gun from Willard, slapped the cuffs on his wrists and handed both the gun and the man off to Tank who was waiting in the living room.

"I never heard any of you come in," I told him, my voice shaking only a little.

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings, Babe. You were never alone." He pulled me into an embrace that felt safe and warm. All I wanted was to stay that way the whole night.

As if he read my mind, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Let me take care of your stalker and then I will come to bed with you." He kissed me gently, before putting me back into the bed. On his way out of the room, he turned out the lights.

I hadn't planned on falling asleep. Maybe it was the downside of the adrenaline rush, but I was out like the lights. I had no clue how much later it was when I felt Ranger climb into the bed beside me. I could tell he was trying not to wake me, but I wanted to be awakened.

"Ranger," I whispered.

"Yeah, Babe," he responded.

I slid over to his side and pressed up against the warm length of his body. It had the desired effect. I heard and felt his sharp intake of breath as well as the swift movement of his hands to my flesh.

"I wasn't scared, you know," I started to explain, enjoying the movement of his arms along my body. "I knew you would protect me, like you always have. I knew I was safe."

Ranger's mouth claimed mine and I thought there would be no other words. Therefore, I was surprised when he pulled back and whispered, "I want to always be there for you, Babe. I didn't realize how much that meant to me until now. I need you and hope you need me."

Oh my God, Ranger needed me. Ranger wanted to be there for me. I had to be dreaming. I pinched my arm.

"Ouch," I cried. No, I was awake.

"You're not dreaming, Babe. I do care. I always have, even when I didn't have the right. I knew you were different the moment I saw you. You didn't fall all over me like some other women do. You asked for my help and you listened, well most of the time." I had to hit his arm for that comment. "I've never met anyone like you and I didn't know how to handle it."

Whoa, confessions from Ranger. I didn't know how to deal with this. I didn't want to think about it right now anyway. I wanted to thank him properly for assuring my father that he would protect me. Carefully, I rolled him over onto his back, climbing on top of him to keep him there.

"I thought I would never say this, but Ranger, you talk too much." He grinned up at me and those were the last words spoken as we proceeded to kiss each other all over. I was looking forward to a night of unbridled passion and knew he would help deliver.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Author's note: Sorry for any typos. I try hard to keep the grammar mistakes and typos to a minimum. I know they can distract from the story_**.

**Chapter Sixteen**

I eased out of bed, a little sore, but certainly smiling. Ranger had gotten up very early, saying something about a run. I heard the shower running. Before I made it to the bathroom, the water was turned off. He entered the bedroom, wrapped in one of the bath sheets, smiling at me.

"You're finally up," he stated. He leaned down to kiss me.

I knew that I had to look terrible. My hair had a tendency not to take night of wild sex lying down. It usually stood up in the wildest of places. I was afraid to look in a mirror, but more afraid to have Ranger look at me.

"Don't look at me," I cried. "My hair has to be a mess."

Ranger smiled softly, "Yes, but I have the pleasure of remembering how it got that way." He pulled me into his arms.

Now this was the way to start one's morning. He felt right. He felt like we belonged to each other. I sure couldn't let him know what I was thinking. I was too afraid of scaring him off.

"Hey, get showered and dressed. We have to get to the station to press the charges against Willard Noble."

I had almost forgotten about him. I hurried through my morning routine. I had to wash my hair, but didn't want to spend much time on fixing it so I pulled it back with an elastic band. I found the cap I usually wore and covered up the rest as much as possible.

Ranger was waiting for me in the living room, paper bag in hand.

"Tank bought this for you. Felt sorry for setting you up last night." Ranger handed me the bag of donuts.

I sighed contently as I reached inside for the waiting Boston Crème. Ranger laughed, but didn't say another word. He escorted me to the elevator. I finished the first donut and was thinking of the second when we reached the garage.

"Are you going to let me eat these in your truck?" I chided.

Ranger looked over at me and replied, "Sure, if you take off the hat?"

"What's wrong with the hat?" He never said anything about it before.

"Can't see you hair and I like your hair." He removed the offending hat himself, freeing my hair from the elastic band at the same time. It wasn't dry, so it didn't poof out as much as it usually did. Ranger ran his fingers through to the ends. A very sexy feeling, I had to admit.

"We're going to the station, right?" Both of us needed to focus or we would never leave the parking garage.

Ranger seemed to catch himself and I could tell he was as lost in the feeling as I was. "Yeah," he managed to respond. "The station."

I figured that Joe would probably be there as well. I was okay with seeing him again, but wasn't sure how Ranger would take it.

"Have you talked to Joe?" I figured Ranger probably had the chance.

"Yeah, he's waiting for us." He stole a glance in my direction.

It didn't need to be said that Joe knew where I spent the night. Today would be the best test I could think of to see how we both were dealing with the separation. I had Ranger, but Joe was alone.

"Okay," I said, not returning Ranger's glance.

The Trenton police station was pretty nondescript. A totally utilitarian building, it blended with the surrounding properties. Ranger pulled the SUV into a visitor-parking place and we got out at the same time. We passed Constanza on the way in.

"Hey Stephanie," he shouted. "Heard about your adventures last night. You're the talk of the precinct, yet again."

I know it was childish, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. I heard Ranger laugh.

"Come on, Babe, time to face the music. That cop is actually your friend. You can bet that you and Morelli will be hearing about this for some time." I could swear that Ranger actually seemed pleased with himself.

"Manoso, Stephanie, come on with me." Joe was waiting for us inside. We followed him to conference room. "I'll get the detective in charge."

"Wait, Joe, before you do that, can I talk to you privately?" I turned to Ranger, who just stood up to leave.

"Yeah, Okay." He sat down at the conference table.

"I'm guessing that you're getting a lot of flack about Ranger's capture of Noble last night," I started.

Joe's jaw clinched. It took him a moment, but he looked me in the eye and answered, "Not the capture, the method. Using you as a lure for the guy. What was he thinking? For god sakes, Stephanie, you were in his bed."

I figured this conversation would have to take place sooner or later. "Yes, I was in his bed. I was used as a lure to capture a guy who kidnapped my father. It was my choice, Joe. I wanted the guy caught. I figured he'd be stupid enough to try to get into Rangeman. He didn't appear to know about Ranger. Lord knows why he didn't, but the plan worked. I'm not sorry I took part in it, but I am sorry if it embarrassed you at all."

Joe rubbed his jaw. I knew that look. He was hurt and disappointed. I could see his side. If he had dumped me and then within a few days was discovered sleeping with someone like Terry, I would be hurt.

I liked Joe and wanted to stay on his good side. "Joe, I swear that I never wanted to see you hurt. I still care about you, in my own way."

He tossed up his hands. "I was never very good at staying mad at you for long, you know it. I just want you to be happy, Cupcake. I swear if Manoso hurts you, he will answer to me."

"Thanks, Joe," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Of course, Ranger picked that moment to come back into the room.

Before I could speak, Joe locked eyes with Ranger. "Try not to use her to lure any more crazy people, will you?"

Ranger just shook his head. Joe left the room and Ranger sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Babe, you two okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine now."

The paperwork at the station took longer than I expected. We were late arriving as it was because I had slept most of the morning. My mother had called to remind me about dinner.

I looked at Ranger as I talked to her. He shook his head, indicating to me that he would join me for dinner. "Yeah, Mom, both of us will be there. How's Dad?" My mother proceeded to fill me in on all the calls and the rumors she's heard.

"Your father wants to know if it is true that that man broke into Ranger's apartment and tried to kidnap you? And what, young lady, were you doing in Ranger's apartment?" Leave it to my mother to bring this up now.

"Mom, I'll explain everything later. See you in an hour or so."

"Dinner is at six. Do not be late." As if I needed reminding of that.

Ranger took me to the mall and we did some quick shopping. I was surprised when he actually went into Victoria Secret with me. I was further surprised when he picked out several items, in the correct size I might add, and bought them for me.

"They're more for me than you," he stated flatly when he saw my expression.

We purchased jeans, tee shirts and sweaters. I was paying for the lot when Ranger seemed to disappear. I stood at the checkout counter looking around for him when he ambled up, holding a very sexy black dress.

"Thought you could us this for distraction jobs," he offered, putting the dress on the counter and proceeding to pay for it.

"Yeah," he continued. "I think I would find you very distracting wearing this."

I had to smile. Ranger told a joke.

We went back to the apartment so that I could change clothes and he could check in with the guys. It was after five o'clock but we had time for a quick shower before left. It wasn't that either of us needed the shower part, but it provided a really good excuse for us to have our hands all over each other.

I dressed in the new jeans and sweater I just purchased, after putting on one of the bra and panty outfits Ranger bought for me. He watched me dress appreciatively and I returned the favor as he donned a pair of black slacks and a pullover sweater than practically melted onto his body.

"How do you manage to buy clothes that seem to be made to showcase your body?" I asked him, licking my lips for emphasis.

"You keep looking at me like that and we miss dinner." A fact, nothing more. I wouldn't have stopped him.

We arrived at my parents' house right on time. My father actually got out of his chair to greet Ranger. He kissed me on the cheek as well. This new Dad was a bit scary, but I think I could grow to love him.

"Your mother and father have been discussing your living arrangements with stud muffin here," Grandma Mazar interjected.

Oh no, here we go. "Seems that they think you and big boy here are shacking up. Are you?"

Well, that depends on your definition of shacking up. Sleeping together, sharing an apartment, yeah, we're shacking up. The question was what about commitment. Shacking up didn't necessary imply commitment, so it was as good a term as any?

Before I could reply, I heard Ranger answer. "Stephanie and I are currently sharing my apartment." He had such a sexy voice.

Grandma didn't seem appeased by that answer. "You sleeping with my granddaughter?" Ranger tensed, not knowing how to answer.

Who's sleeping? Would have been my first response, but these were my parents!

Once again, Ranger beat me to the punch.

"Stephanie is a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I think it would be impolite to talk about her personal life, or mine for that matter, without her consent."

Clever answer, but Grandma was even cleverer. "I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to sleep with me," she offered. "I'm beating Steph feels the same way."

I only grinned at Grandma. The woman had a one-tract mind. "We'll talk about this later, Grandma, when it's just us girls."

She wiggled her eyebrows in acknowledgement. Ranger smiled at me. "I'll have to let Sadie know that there are more than fourteen good ways to leave a relationship. My granddaughter may have found the best one."

I had no clue what she meant, but knew that she would tell me eventually.

We finished dinner without any of the usual distractions or comments that landed me in particular in trouble. My father actually carried on a brief, if not one-sided, conversation with Ranger. Mom had made my favorite pineapple upside cake. While I enjoyed the cake, Ranger filled my parents in on the arrest of Willard Noble. I noted that he left out a few details that he was afraid would embarrass me. I helped my mother with dishes, leaving Ranger to deal with Grandma's incessant questioning.

"Babe, your family is something else. Remember how I said that you were like your father? Well, I think a part of you came straight from Grandma Mazur. That woman had to have been something in her day. That woman has sex on her mind all the time."

To be honest, who could blame Grandma when she was sitting there with Ranger? Shoot, I had sex on my mind when I was in the room with him as well.

"She's not totally responsible for that, you know. You do look very sexy tonight. If you could read my mind, you might find it on the same tract as Grandma."

Ranger took me in his arms, leaning back against his Porsche. "Well, I have to admit, it's a lot easier to take you feeling sexy than your grandmother." He kissed me gently. "Your grandmother talking about sex is creepy."

I reached up to kiss him again. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Where's all this leading, you and me?"

Ranger looked deeply into my eyes. "Wherever you want, Babe. Wherever you want."

"I thought you didn't do relationships?"

He smiled, that mega-watt smile that could light up my world. "Maybe I changed my mind," he offered. "Maybe I have decided you're worth the risk."

"Risk?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Risk, as in my heart."

I couldn't say another word. I just leaned into him, listening to the steady beat of his heart, feeling the warmth wash over me and finding peace.

"Babe, let's go home."

THE END.


End file.
